


One Goodbye from Lonely

by HighlighterAss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emphasis on power, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Kink, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Pretty vanilla but, Relationship Issues, Roommates, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Yes its another fic about Galo and Lio moving in together sue me, extremely minimal weed and alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss
Summary: Galo will not just stand by and watch Lio work himself to the bone. When Lio finally accepts his invitation to move in it comes with a stipulation. He can't bear the thought of Gueira and Meis living stranded in the Burning Rescue firehouse when he has a bed to sleep on.It's just temporary, a solution until the former burnish can pave their own paths.But when they do, Lio and Galo find themselves lingering in silent spaces, and shelved feelings. Craving warmth to ease the loneliness only independence can bring.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, I was possessed on 4/20 and proceeded to word vomit this story throughout my entire vacation. So just... keep that in mind. I wanted to write something soft to pass the time. I hope you enjoy, the whole thing's written out but it might get posted in intervals depending on how fast I end up editing it.
> 
> \--- Update 5/3 ---  
> Hi yall, I am utterly floored by the positive feedback I've gotten on this fic. It really means a lot to me!  
> I've been thinking this a little more and I was possessed to add in a new chapter, (it's in the middle sorry) and fluff up some of the annotations about Galo and Lio's relationship. Just a few things here and there.
> 
> I'm also working on a new fic, that I'm hoping to push out this week since my copy of Promare is coming next week :0:

Galo slams his hands on the cafeteria table. His chin jutting out, and his nostrils flared in determination. 

Lio knows what's coming. 

He sighs and sets his pen down, taking a second to memorialize where he's pausing. 

Inventory for a local homeless shelter, he's almost done. Still, it's complicated, he would rather not be interrupted by the bellowing hooplah that would come from Galo's request and Lio's own carefully crafted response.

He's prepared for this. After all, Galo's asked him the same question forty-three times over the last month. Sometimes as often as three times a day. He should have said yes the first time. 

Lio wanted to. 

Ignore his own ego and just listen to the small selfish desire flickering in his gut. 

He just wasn't sure if it was only one of the lug's impulsive ticks. Galo's little hero complex forcing its way into the spotlight. 

He folds his hands over his paperwork and fixes his insistent co-pilot with a lofty scowl, raising his brow.

"Yes?"

"You can't stay in the firehouse any more." Galo exhales in a rush once he has the other man's attention. "And, even I know you shouldn't eat reheated pizza every day and sleep on a couch every night." He frowns. "Actually, I'm not so sure you're sleeping at all." Lio rolls his eyes, but he does have to give Galo points. His argument's gotten better. 

Or rather, he actually has an argument now, and he's not just shouting 'LIO MOVE IN WITH ME!' at top volume from across the Firehouse. 

"If you can't afford your own place," He continues his insistence fiercer than any other attempt he's made to sway Lio. "You should stay with me."

Lio presses his fingers together in mock consideration. 

The second time Galo had asked, Lio though about Meis and Guiera. 

How they would be living out of Burning Rescue alone if he left them. 

Now, he thought about them every time Galo asked. 

How his companions would be abandoned, the last remnants of their familiar world taken from under their feet by a studly firefighter. They might forgive Lio eventually, but he couldn't leave it to chance. He needs them as much as they need him. 

"Fine." He sighs, leaning back, leveling his gaze with his cohorts across the cafeteria table. Meis frowns in confusion, but Guiera doesn't seem to care, flipping through a first-aid training manual and mouthing what he's reading. 

They don't know what he's thinking just yet. 

They would have talked him out of it. 

Said they could find their own place in a few months when their paychecks start piling up. 

Galo looks as if he's ready to erupt in excitement. 

"On one condition." Lio holds up a finger, fixing the man with a shrewd gaze.

"Sure, whatever you want anything!" Galo gabbles out as a dazzling smile splits his face. 

Lio shifts his gaze slightly to Galo's shoulder. Enough to keep his appearance stern, and hold him under scrutiny, but avoid the direct sunlight the man seems to emanate.

"Meis and Guiera come with me."

"What?" Guiera's head snaps up at the sound of his name.

"We're moving in with Galo." Lio crosses his arms. A wicked smirk spreading over his lips. 

Galo's excitement fizzles as he processes the request. It's still there, reverberating through his chest as he kneads his chin.

"I'll have to buy a lot more eggs." He announces after a solid minute of thought. "But why not. The pull out's big enough for two people at least–" His boundless enthusiasm returns. Excitedly revealing how he'll fit them all in his tiny apartment.

Lio tunes him out, taking a sip of his coffee and returning to his orders. 

Of course, Galo would say yes, and then just manage to accommodate them all. 

Thats just the kind of person he is. 

Lio's heart warms at the thought, and he rests his head in his hand to hide the small smile gracing his lips. 

When Lio decided, it would be his job to stand at the helm of the Burnish rehabilitation efforts. Galo stood beside him. 

Eager to spend his days off in shelters and helping to deliver supplies to refugees. Though they rarely crossed paths during the volunteer work, seeing his name on the sign-in sheet every week touched Lio in a way he couldn't quite articulate.

Galo simply cared about others, in ways he didn't have to. He was already working hours of overtime at the station. 

He was doing his due diligence by being there. Yet he wanted to be on the frontlines anyway.

A firm hand on his shoulder shakes Lio away from his thoughts, and his finally completed order form. 

"–And we can all go over after shifts up!" Galo announces. 

Right, Lio was tuning him out.

"Sounds good." He sighs, pretending to be invested in his paperwork. 

He waits until Galo has turned to walk away, before glancing over his shoulder at the other man. 

He's shirtless again. 

Though, that might have something to do with the grease smears trailing down his arms, and pants. His compression sleeve was discarded months ago, and the curious scar reminiscent of a flame that encircles his arm stands stark and red against his tan skin.

Lio takes a deep breath, and he hears Guiera making a squeaky kissy noise. 

He shoots his general a glare, and the offender just leans back in his chair. "So..."

"So what?" Lio mutters, running his hand through his hair as he moves on to review an Op-ed.

"When were you going to ask us if we wanted to move in with Thymos?" Guiera asks, kicking his legs up on the empty chair across from him.

"When Galo said yes." Lio retorts, glancing at his friend. "Why? Do you enjoy living in the station?"

"Well..." He scratches the back of his neck. "No, but is it going to be any better squishing into the hardboiled hero's place?"

"I'll take a pull out couch in a cramped apartment over whatever the fuck kind of bedding they use here." Meis laughs. "I'm fine with it."

Guiera sighs and jerks his head in agreement. "Still, boss, you coulda just gone with him. It's not like–" 

Meis throws a hand over his mouth before he can finish the sentence. "If I have to wake up to sirens at three in the morning or more time, I will singlehandedly bring the Promare back to our dimension and burn this entire motherfucker to the ground."

"Damn, okay," Guiera mutters, shoving his hand away. "Didn't know you felt so strongly about beauty sleep–"

As if they knew this was their cue, the emergency lights flash, and the siren screeches to life calling the team to assemble. 

Lio shoots to his feet, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, and Guiera and Meis follow suit, tucking themselves into the engine as Lio catches up.

His foot slips on the step of the vehicle, and he stumbles back, only to be supported by a pair of strong hands. 

He knows it's Galo without having to look, so he doesn't. 

Pulling himself into the truck and making space for his partner.

Galo grips the arm of Lio's seat, leaning over him to watch Lucia's monitors and read the incoming information on the fire. 

Lio had his doubts about the gallant Galo Thymos when he first met him. His burning soul sounded too good to be true. And honestly, a little cliche for a firefighter. 

But it does fit him. 

Burning like a neverending charge of magma on the slope of a volcano. Powerful, intimidating in the eyes of a passerby. Shaping the world around him, and lighting up the darkness, brought on by the destructive smog of the second world blaze. 

Lio watches him until Galo leans away to flash the smaller man that wide grin. 

Lio just looks away. He's come to find, he's afraid of that glow. 

How hot to the touch he knows the magma will be. 

As someone who has never feared a flame, it's unusual for him to be so hesitant now. 

Maybe it's the absence of the heat in his chest, a rigid reminder that getting too close will burn him. 

Forcing every explosion of warmth in his heart, to freeze and be shoved away into the back of his mind, whether it's intentional or not.

And here stands Galo Thymos, a raging wave of light and warmth, on the cusp of swallowing Lio whole.

Without an ounce of remorse. 

* * *

"This is it!" Galo announces as his new roommates invade his home. The space is large enough for one person but tight for two. 

Dark maroon walls make the spacious open floorplan seem cozy and quaint. The lightly furnished living room bleeds into a narrow kitchen with a breakfast bar comfortable for only the two stools that sit beneath. 

As the occupants start to pile in, Galo worries he might have been a little too brash. The former burnish kick off their shoes at the door. As if they have been living there for months already, but Galo doesn't mind. The sooner they get comfortable, the better. 

Lio looks around, a brow cocked as he examines the space, his expression a mixture of judgment and surprise. He runs a hand over the bartop, no doubt in awe that Galo could afford a place as classy as this. 

It costs most of his paycheck, but he tries not to think about that too much.

"It's clean," Lio announces in shock.

Galo deflates, "Of... course, it's clean..." That's what he was surprised about? Is he really that much of a slob around the station?

Yes, Galo tells himself that answer is yes.

"Thought you'd have a couch made of moldy pizza boxes," Guiera mutters, "Gotta say I'm a little disappointed."

Galo frowns at the insulting remark, but the smirk Guiera's face takes the edge off. 

He's just going to have to get used to their rough quirks. 

After pointing out the bathroom, down a tight hallway beside the kitchen leading to his bedroom, and a storage closet. He wanders into the living room and moves the coffee table aside, to tug the couch open.

"So I think two of you can sleep here... and then I'll have to get a cot..."

"No, we can fit on this." Lio decides, hanging his jacket on a chair. He rests his hands on his hips, examining the mattress.

"Really?"

"We've slept in tighter spaces." Meis sighs, flopping back onto the bed.

"Yeah, plus the boss is like a quarter of a person." Guiera leers at the shorter man beside him.

"Keep that up, and I'll make sure you leave here a quarter of a person." Lio threatens calmly, waving a hand at Meis. "Let's make the bed before you ruin the mattress with your pit stink."

" _ My _ pit stink!" Meis gasps. 

"Yes, I can smell you from all the way down here." Lio snaps his fingers at Galo. "Linens."

He's a little alarmed at how quick he is to grab the demanded items.

Galo watches the group struggle to make the bed. 

They're a little disjointed and horribly rude to each other, but he can see the playful banter in their eyes as they pile onto their sleeping space, finally made up for them.

Now he's got to think about dinner.

He opens an empty cabinet frowning. There are only leftovers in the fridge, he chucks a long overripe pizza box into the trash before Guiera can comment on it and turns to supervise a rise in commotion from the bed. 

Guiera and Meis are arguing about something now, but Lio's left them to investigate the rest of the house.

He catches a flash of light green duck into his room, and Galo follows quickly behind. 

"I knew it," Lio mutters, looking back at him with a smug twitch of his lips. "Your room is a fucking disaster."

"Okay, sue me." Galo laughs.

That's right, he hasn't had much time to clean up the only space he really uses. Weeks worth of laundry is toppling over the basket in the corner, spilling out onto the floor. Less than fresh sweats and t-shirts lay scattered around, complementing the bottle and cup collection lining the table next to his bed. 

Yeah, its time to clean. 

He hasn't really had to opportunity to pay attention to his home life between his shifts and the volunteer work after all. 

But it can wait for another day.

"So, I have to go to the store." He waves a hand urging Lio out of the danger zone. 

"I'll go with you." Lio decides, "Meis, Guiera."

The two on the couch stop harassing each other at the sound of their names.

"Pockets out, what do you want us to get for food," Lio demands. 

He likes to demand things. 

It's endearing and funny as all hell to watch. Effortlessly stating what he wants with such conviction, people just do it. 

The only person this behavior doesn't work on seems to be Ignus, but Lio doesn't push it when the Captain coldly ignores him.

The two pull out some cash, and the group starts to make a list. Galo's a little surprised at how quick they are to add their own money to the pile. 

They don't have to.

Then again, he is cooking for four now.

As the cart fills up and they approach the end of the list, Galo is actually pleased everyone chipped in. He just paid rent, he has about enough money himself for two week's worth of Pizzarolls and some broccoli.

He leans against the handlebars as they wait in line, examining their spread, and Lio flickers to his side, inspecting a periodical on the front of the register. He snickers and throws it onto the pile of stuff to buy.

Galo swallows, his eyes going wide.

A photo of Krey handcuffed and lead out of the courthouse by police covers the front with the words. 'FORESIGHT NEVER SAW IT COMING! Ex-Governor Kray Foresight could face up to ten life sentences for catastrophic Pernassis plan!'

He shifts his eyes away, and they lock with Lio's. He's looking at Galo curiously like he's waiting for his host to tell him no. 

Don't get him wrong. 

Kray deserves every second of whatever his court-appointed punishment will be. 

It's the reminder of his former hero's actions that gets him. A pain in his chest that stings harsher than any burn he's gotten in the field. 

He rubs a hand up his burned arm, and Lio turns on his heel, greeting the bagger and cashier. 

They don't talk about it much. 

Why would they? It's a topic charged by furious emotions from both parties. Kray wanted him dead.

Not because he was helping Lio ruin his plan. 

Not because he sympathized with the burnish.

Because Kray hated him.

The incredibly egotistical desire to rid his life of someone who looked up to him. Cherished him, saw Kray Foresight as a hero. His hero. 

Lio snaps his fingers in his face. 

"Ready?" He's still examining Galo intently. He realizes the groceries are bagged, and Lio's tugging them out of line. 

They're bogged down with bags, setting them carefully in the sidecar attachment of his bike, and Galo's still racing through thoughts of Kray. Every time he reflects on it, his stomach turns to stone, and his guts don't know what to do with themselves.

"Hey," Lio exclaims, climbing onto the back of the bike, waiting for Galo to get in the front.

"Hey." Galo chimes in, busting out a smile. He's done lamenting. Pushing Krey out of his mind.

Lio worries his lip, squinting at him. "Does it bother you that Kray is going to Jail?"

He scoffs, resting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. 

He's done thinking about it after this then. 

"Hell no, bastard deserves every second."

Lio doesn't seem to believe him, jutting his lip and increasing his squint. Galo can feel the edges of his lips start to falter, and he shakes his head. "I mean that." He drops the smile, climbing onto the bike. "It's just..."

Lio puts his hands around Galo's waist, and suddenly all he can think about is the small body pressed to his back. Gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly in preparation for the ride. 

"He was your hero." Lio finishes for him.

Galo turns to look back at him.

Violet eyes peek up through windblown hair from the ride to the store. 

He loves Lio's eyes. 

Everything about him screams, don't touch me. 

From his severe bangs to the overly belted boots and leather covering his slim frame.

But his eyes.

They carry the last flicker of the fire that once literally burned in Lio's soul. The eyes of a leader, standing at the edge of the world. Happy to open his arms to anyone who might need him. Surrounded by porcelain skin so stark, his irises seem to shine with the hope of a future worth fighting for.

"I don't need him anymore." Galo shrugs. Trying to brush off the creeping glow in his cheeks as the words slip out his mouth before he can stop himself. "You're my hero now."

Lio rolls his eyes. "You're such a sap." he scoffs, cocking his head to the side. "Let's get home before the ice cream melts yea?"

Apparently, the Magazine didn't end up making it home with them.

And Galo never saw it again.

* * *

A new routine is being initiated, Lio notices over the coming days. 

In the firehouse, it was just wake up and work. Constantly, all the time.

In the apartment, it's easier to let things slide.

He can wake up a little later on days when he and Galo are on a night shift. Guiera and Meis seem to be more inclined to help do chores and set their charity work aside. 

Which is fine in Lio's opinion, they've done enough already, and it's good to take breaks.

If he could take the advice himself, he would. 

Lio only thinks about work these days. Fixing the city and helping those affected by the world blaze. If he wanted to get sentimental, Galo swooped in at the nick of time. He didn't even notice how thinly stretched he was until Galo marched in to hold him together. 

Lio's spread out over the kitchen counter working. Or not working as he watches his roommate add vigorous helpings of vegetables into a stirfry. Galo cooks a lot more than Lio expected, and he's fascinated, watching him neatly toss the mixture in on itself with practiced ease. The wok is easily as large as his chest and substantial enough that petite onlooker might not actually be able to lift it himself. 

It's like Galo's been training for roommates his entire life.

Lio taps his pen to the countertop, staring at a list of requested supplies for district 7 and chews his cheek in thought. 

This new life seems... so easy. 

He has a place to sleep, food to eat that isn't take out, and cup noddles. It's the safest he's felt in years, and he's not quite sure how to deal with it.

A bowl of food is set beside his papers, and Galo beams down at him.

"Why don't we move to the couch and watch a movie?" He asks, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

Lio shakes his head. "I have to finish this." He motions to the stack beside him, and Galo shrugs. 

"Sure, but you gotta eat. Just take a little break." 

Lio runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I can eat and work." He takes a bit for emphasis and writes something on the paper in front of him. "See."

Galo pouts but shakes his head. 

He's always trying to get Lio away, but he never pushes too hard. 

Lio appreciates that.

But in the back of his mind. 

He wishes Galo might push a little harder.

* * *

Guiera and Meis are on the night shift tonight, and this will make the third day straight Lio has spent working into the early morning hours. 

Not on Galo's watch.

He needs to bust his strained partner out of this funk. Lio needs to relax just as much as he encourages his companions to. 

Galo browses the isles of the convenience store candy selection, picking out what he wants. 

He's thinking a movie and junk food, staring at the rows of brightly packaged sweets and realizes. 

He doesn't actually know what kind of candy Lio likes. 

He eyes the hot tamales and thinks that might be too tongue-in-cheek. Though Lio does seem to like his food on the spicier side. Maybe something sour?

He returns to the apartment with bags of every variety, just in case.

Lio's posted up the counter again, working thought some papers, tapping his pen to the tabletop incessantly.

"Hey." He shouts, closing the door with his foot.

Lio raises a hand in greeting. Not even bothering to look up at him.

"Put that stuff away." Galo places the bags on top of Lio's work as he exclaims in dismay.

"I'm almost done." He huffs.

"You're always almost done." Galo retorts. "We're watching a movie. I bought the snacks."

"You bought the entire store," Lio remarks in awe, looking through the bags.

"Yeah... I didn't know what you liked." Galo murmurs, leaning against the counter.

Lio looks through the selection in perplexion. 

Galo's eyes find themselves trailing down the curve of his neck. Where his sweater hangs low around his shoulder blades.

It's Galo's, he realizes and swallows hard.

"You could have just called and asked me what I liked." Lio laughs, sitting back. He flashes a rare smile of delight, and Galo fears his knees might give out. He shrugs, gripping the table. "And if you had," Lio continues moving on to the second bag. "I would have told you I don't really like candy – are those hot tamales!" He grabs the flaming package and clings them to his chest.

"SO movie," Galo announces, pulling himself from the bubbling magma pooling in his gut at the adorable energy rolling off of Lio. 

Reclined against the arm of the pullout couch, Galo's met with a completely new view of his partner. 

The relaxed Lio. 

One who's set aside his fears and duty for a night. Laughing along to the stupid action flick and giving his own commentary. 

So different from how he presents himself at the station. 

He wishes silently that Lio would sit closer. Close the distance that has been in constant fluctuation since they met. Fuel him with that static energy. 

Like a firecracker, he thinks. Sharp and harsh. Loud when he wants to be but beautiful to watch.

He wants to make Lio laugh forever, smile like that at him. He buries his face in a cushion, forcing himself to pay attention. 


	2. Expired Promise

"Boss," Meis corners him in the breakroom one day, glancing around as he and Gueira work through a box of leftovers.

He holds up his phone with a spacious two-bedroom apartment listing on the screen. "We can afford this place, what do you think?"

"That should go to the people who are still homeless." Lio insists, waving the idea off. 

"We are homeless, boss." Meis insists. 

Lio fixes him with a firm scowl, resting his head on his fist.

They only moved in with Galo a few months ago. He's not ready to move out yet. 

He's starting to like movie nights a lot more than he thought he would. Movie night, game night, baking night, whatever unpredictable activity Galo had decided to bring into the apartment that day. 

He likes projects. 

Especially if they distract Lio from his work. 

Galo's interruptions are the perfect excuse for him to turn his brain off for a while and forget the world. 

Just last week, they assembled a model of some mech from an anime Galo watched as a kid. 

And it was... fun?

"Like, we can keep living in Thymos's house and all," Meis continues. "but I'd like to not smell like Gueira's taint every morning."

"Says a lot about where your head ends up-"

Meis shoves his phone in Gueira's face with the listing still on the screen.

"TWO BATHROOMS."

His eyes go wide. "Fuck, boss, we gotta."

Well, Lio is outnumbered, and they are, unfortunately, right. 

Four months on a pull out couch does terrible things to your back.

"Fine." He shakes his head. 

It is fine, he thinks, as he picks a piece of broccoli out of the homemade stir fry. 

It's not as if he doesn't see the gallant buffoon every day. Galo can still tear him away from his work at any hour, even if they're not under the same roof.

Right?

He stares up at the dark ceiling a few days later, as his friends snore around him, his mind running wild with the idea that... they're moving out tomorrow.

He looks down the hall. The door to Galo's room is open a jar, and the light is still on. He got back from a delivery cycle, pretty late. 

Should Lio tell him now?

The concept bubbles in his chest uncomfortably. 

Why is he so against moving out?

A feeling of warm lips against his own comes to mind. Then sparks, fire, burning passion, lighting up a cold and dark abyss. 

Then, it's just Galo. 

Returning in a blaze of glory... 

...to save him. 

The look of desperation on his face. 

He remembers it so clearly even now. How tightly he held Lio against him. The synchronicity that allowed them to share the fire flowing in his soul as if Galo were a part of him. 

Heat pools in his stomach and he feels...

Lio shakes it away.

He doesn't deserve Galo. 

His throat is dry as he rolls over.

Right into Meis's armpit. 

He can think about those lips another night, Lio decides.

He needs his own bed.

* * *

They sleep in a pile like cats Galo notices, reclined against his sink as he watches the three former burnish slumber in a chaotic tangle of limbs and blankets. He should have thought about this plan a little more. What's it matter, though? 

A bad idea is just one that doesn't work out, and this one worked out great!

He watches Lio pull himself from the pile and disappear into the bathroom. He's got good timing, Gueira and Meis are quick to follow moments later, and a queue forms outside of the door.

Galo is happily interwoven with his three new companions. He's never had, roommates. 

Though it hasn't been all that long, it feels like he can't remember his life without them. They fill a space in his life he didn't know was empty. 

"Galo." Lio appears at the counter moment later, leaning on his forearms. "Can I talk to you?"

He nods, handing over a plate of pancakes. The small man takes it ready to dig in feverously, but pauses, folding his hands.

"What's up?" 

Usually, their house meetings only occur when everyone is present. They sit around as if delivering an intervention. 'Galo, you need to wear pants around the house.' 'no boxer briefs are not pants.' 

At least he's not in trouble. Even though Lio is giving him that steely stare, he uses when he's trying to be serious.

"We saved up enough money for our own place," Lio announces, playing with the fork lying beside him in disinterest. 

Galo just blinks at him. What?

"We'll be out of your hair tonight." He nods diplomatically. "I do really appreciate you taking us in." He offers a rare smile, and something slick wraps itself around the stone in Galo's stomache.

They're moving out? 

But they just got here.

He doesn't want them to leave.

"Why?"

Lio's brows raise at him in surprise. "I figured you would want... us out?"

"When have I ever said that?" Galo laughs, crossing his arms and standing up straight. "You guys are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. I don't mind at all."

"Okay... as nice as that is," Lio sighs. "The three of us are sharing a pullout couch."

Lio doesn't have to sleep on the couch. 

But where else would he sleep? With Galo?

He swallows hard, shaking the mental image from his mind, and breaks out his glowing smile. 

This is what Lio's always wanted. 

He's moving up in the world. 

It makes sense that he would desire to be self-sufficient, use his own money to afford his life. That's just the kind of person Lio is. 

"Well, thats a good point." Galo shrugs. "I'm happy for you guys, I'll miss you but–"

"I see you every day." Lio snorts, finally digging into the pancakes. "You won't miss us too much."

He might.

Galo laughs, but the humor is directed at himself. 

Lio gives him a sense of ease, a promise almost, that at the end of the day, he would have a smiling face to come home to. 

Even if that face is hidden beneath a dark tired scowl. 

That promise is expired now, Galo realizes, unlocking the door to his darkened apartment that night. 

The pullout tucked away neatly. Dishes that were in the sink that morning, are clean and stacked, and the duffle bags that used to litter the open floor have been cleared out.

Galo throws his keys on the couch, flopping down on it properly for the first time in months. At least he can use his living room whenever he wants. He stares up at the ceiling. 

You know what, he's glad, they've cleared out. He can finally have some alone time. 

No one can yell at him for wandering around in the nude, he doesn't have to cook enough for four people, the electric bill is going to go down again.

Something is wrong. 

Galo can't explain the strange feeling that wracks his mind like he's missing something important. An empty cavity opens in his chest as he traces lines in the paint on the dark ceiling. A void, sucking the desire to move or even think, begins to consume him. 

What is this? 

He's lived alone his entire life. In and out of homes and the hands of foster parents. 

So what's changed?

He breaths out shakily and closes his eyes, rolling into the cushions of the couch. 

It's dark, silent, cold.

It echoes in his chest, through the void brimming there. Suddenly, it's familiar to him. Faint, old, a wound freshly torn from faded scars of parents long gone and the deceit of a hero.

Not even his burning soul can compete with the lonely chill of a quiet apartment once brimming with life.

* * *

Galo's been acting weird.

Lio didn't notice at first. Because Galo is, well, quite a rambunxious personality to begin with. 

However, he's been roaming between tasks a lot. He hangs around, pushing conversations past the point of idle chatter. Sitting beside Lio as he fidgets with gear and talks. 

Just talks. 

Out loud. 

About everything he's thinking.

It's infuriating.

Though Lio's the only one who sticks around for the 'full conversation.' Despite it being severely one-sided. 

Lio rubs down the last rung on engine 2's ladder, ready to pack up to end his shift, when Aina bursts into the garage, followed by Galo practically sprinting behind her. He's talking a mile a minute, but Lio can't quite figure out what it is he's actually saying. 

The poor girl ends up dodging into the bathroom to get away from him.

Lio tucks himself between the rungs, knowing he will be the next target on Galo's list if they lock eyes.

Yes, Galo is an ignoramus about 75% of the time, but usually, he at least knows when to end a conversation and when he should give people space. 

This is just weird.

As the door closes, Galo's shoulders deflate. He cracks his head to the side and rubs the back of his neck before turning around.

Lio's heart stops.

It's so subtle, only appearing for the briefest of moments while Galo thinks he's alone. A faint frown, tired eyes drawn low to the ground. His shoulders pulled in close as he releases a deep sigh. 

Then his eyes catch Lio's, and he's right back to usual. Beaming grin, a quick wave, and he's disappeared into the men's room.

The scene shocks him. 

Lio's never seen Galo frown, once. 

Which is, honestly, quite impressive. 

Maybe, he's not taking living alone all that well. Lio feels a ping of remorse as he climbs down off of the truck. 

He's put up with Galo's weird attitude for the same reason his partner was exhibiting it. 

They miss each other.

They usually work their shifts together, but aside from that. Galo had provided Lio a break from the harshness of his life. Distracting him and forcing him to take care of himself. 

Making him actually  _ want _ to take care of himself.

Living more or less on his own is excellent. 

He does like independence, he likes the solitude, as long as his comrades are in the other room. 

It's when they're not that he starts to despise it, and he craves Galo's presence more with every tick of the clock. The lonely echo of the space as his footsteps pad over the hardwood floor. The dark corners of the room where the light from the kitchen won't reach late in the night. 

It's after midnight when he wakes in a cold sweat. 

The lingering sounds of baying dogs and hurried footfalls chasing him thought a dark forest in his dreams. 

Until his legs can no longer carry him, and his breath comes out ragged and torn. The silence is deafening, turning his skin with the force of nails to a chalkboard. Louder than rain against the window panes, and the incessant tapping amplifies the panic boiling inside of him. 

He can't take this anymore. 

Slipping on his shoes and grabbing a coat. He can barely lock the door with how violently his hands shake. The adrenalin in his system, rocking him to his core. 

Sending him out into the pouring rain. 

Running, just letting his feet take him where he needs to go. 

* * *

Galo's staring at his ceiling again. His sleeping pattern is starting to match Lio's. 

What is wrong with him? 

He's usually out like a light in under ten minutes. 

He thought it was the silence. 

Which makes sense, like fighting fire with fire. Got an active mind, and he's missing more activity in the house. 

Though ambient music doesn't seem to help. At least it's raining, which is enough ambiance in itself. Lighting up the walls of his apartment in the everchanging glow of the neon signs outside. He traces the paths of dark droplets on his wall as they trail down the window. 

Maybe he needs to close the blinds?

His doorbell goes off just as Galo gets up.

It's nearly midnight? He glances at his phone. No ones called or said they were coming over?

He pads to the buzzer and flicks on the front door camera. 

It's Lio. He's tugging at the edges of his orange safety jacket thrown around his shoulders. Shivering in the freezing rain. 

He stares up at the buzzer in irritation, jamming it again a few times until Galo finally unlocks the door. 

What is he doing here?

Lio enters the apartment as if he had never left in the first place. His head held high and dripping only moderately on the welcome mat. He sets his jacket on the hook by the door and undoes his shoes. Galo notices his shaking fingers can barely get the buckles undone. 

"Are... you okay?" Galo manages to force out. 

Lio finally fixes Galo with a look, silently asking why the other man is standing there in complete confusion. "I'm fine," Lio announces, his nostrils flaring. His cheeks are red, and his eyes puffy. His voice sounds strained like he's losing the battle to keep up his little high and mighty façde. 

"Then, why are you here?" Galo asks.

"Well..." He pauses, thinking about it. "Meis and Gueira... are doing a night shift, its..." He takes a deep breath. "I thought you might want some company for once."

Galo cocks his head, "It's almost one in the morning?" He mutters.

Lio wraps his arms tightly around himself. Catching his bottom lip in his teeth as he tries to keep himself together. "I just..." He's shaking anew. His voice cracking as he starts to lose his composure. "It's so quiet there..."

Galo's eyes widen. 

That sentiment resonates with him. 

The quiet, lonely nights seem to sting more than any burn he's ever endured. He ushers Lio further into the apartment.

"Let me get you some warm clothes." Galo decides racing back to his room. 

Galo pulls a pair of sweats and a shirt from his closet, turning to find his dampened guest had followed him into his bedroom. 

Lio squints around the space silently, with his arms still clinging to his slim frame. 

"You can change in here," Galo hands off the dry clothes. "I'll go pull out the couch."

"I... don't want to sleep on the couch." Lio sighs, grasping the offered clothes to his chest. 

"The bathtub is not comfortable to sleep in, I promise." He laughs, trying to ease the mood. 

He knows what Lio means. 

But he so desperately needs to hear it from him. 

He needs to know its okay. 

Lio stares at the floor. His eyes are hidden by the cascade of light bangs across his forehead. Galo can make out the hint of a dark blush grazing his cheeks. "I... don't want to sleep alone." He forces out. 

Galo nods, examining Lio as he trembles. At his doorstep at one in the morning despite the freezing autumn rain. Lio had only managed a week alone. 

He's stronger than this.

The leader of the Mad Burnish shouldn't be shaken up over something as trivial as... loneliness. 

Something has changed in Lio, and Galo decides he doesn't want to think about it too hard until Lio is ready to talk about it.

It's not his battle to fight. 

Galo nods affirmatively. "Thats fine with me."

With that approval, Lio turns on his heel to go change in the bathroom. 

Galo perches himself at the edge of his bed. He runs his hands over his face, tugging against his cheeks as if that could edge away the static flowing through him.

Lio wants to sleep with him. 

He's got to keep his thoughts in a safer portion of his brain. 

Now would not be a good time for his usual bedtime thoughts. 

Wait, why does he have to be so careful with his thoughts? 

He scrunches up his brow. He's shared a bed with other people before, that wasn't weird. 

It never felt like his pulse was racing a thousand miles a minute, or that his tongue was incredibly dry and way too big for his mouth. 

He gets up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. 

Sipping as he tries to rationalize the strange energy reverberating through him. 

Lio's hurried footsteps pad out through the living room as Galo bides his time. 

He's swimming in the pullover and sweatpants. Tied just above his midsection to keep them from falling down. He's regained his usual pouty scowl, hands fisted at his sides as he waits for the uneasy man to come to bed. 

Galo has to laugh. An action that shocks Lio. "Come on! I'm exhausted."

"The rate at which you fall asleep is not my responsibility, you know that, right?" Galo chuckles, taking a sip of his water slowly, watching the shorter man grow increasingly more infuriated.

"Galo!" He demands, stomping his foot.

"Comming..."

Lio squishes himself as far into the corner of the bed as he physically can. 

What is happening here? 

Galo wonders as he climbs in behind him. "So, did you like... lose a bet or something?" He asks. 

"What?"

"You really don't seem like you want to be here," Galo notes, his heart faltering as he mentions it. "You can relax, you know, I won't hurt you."

"I know that I..." Lio purses his lips and rolls over to face him. "I just don't know how much space you want."

"Make yourself comfortable." Galo shrugs, laying on his side and letting his arm extend across the pillows trying to take his own advice. "I don't care how much space you give me."

Lio huffs, remaining where he is for a second, before scooting closer. A few inches at a time, until he's finally asleep. Resting luminescent locks against his solid chest. Exhaling slow, silent breaths.

He's perfect. 

The dull glow of the neon lights outside flickers over his porcelain skin as if he were emanating the colors himself. The way he did when he controlled the Promare. 

Galo runs his thumb over his cheek curiously. As soft as he thought it would feel. His arm wraps its way around Lio's waist. The sleeping man mumbles and moves closer, his head wedged under Galo's chin now. 

Roses fill Glao's senses. 

He always smells like that. Is it possible for someone to exude a scent like this naturally? 

The void in his chest eases back, and Galo closes his eyes. Content in the budding heat refilling that space. 

A solution to a problem he didn't know he had until it was right in front of him. 

He should have seen it coming. It was Lio, after all, the little firecracker who kept his flame alight during the turmoil after the second world blaze. Lio, who kept his head held high and inspired Galo. Reminded him what being a hero was all about. 


	3. Domestic

Lio wakes up to an unusual warmth, and the faint smell of smoke and metal hidden beneath a pungent scent of pine. He opens his eyes.

Dawn creeps through the windows, and he knows he needs to leave. Galo is still asleep, almost on top of him. 

His deep snores wrack his body, wrapped securely around Lio like the best electric blanket in the world. He can't bring himself to stay here until Galo gets up. 

He won't want to leave after that. 

Not after the beaming smile, he knows will come when his eyes open. The offer for breakfast and proposal of a warm shower. He would stay there all day if he didn't get up. He might not go back to his apartment, back to work. 

Lio would stay leg locked with the giant as long as he lived if he wasn't careful.

He can't have that. 

Lio has too much responsibility, he decides as he buries his face into the base of Galo's neck, breathing in deeply. Committing the moment to memory. He has at least five more minutes.

He had thrown himself out of bed without a second thought and marched to Galo's without paying any attention to where he was going. No plan, just a hope that when he got here, he would see Galo, and his world would be at peace again. 

And it is.

He finally decides to slip his legs from between the human furnace and slide out of his grip. It feels sad to leave him like this, but Lio compromises with himself. 

He's going to come back. He's going to see Galo in a few hours anyway. In just a few hours. Lio stares down at the sleeping oaf and forces himself away. 

In only a few hours.

Sore and covered in sweat and ash, Lio and Galo part ways after work. They were called in as a team. Successfully saving a family locked inside their home from an electrical fire. 

"All in a day's work." Galo had said because he undermines his accomplishments. 

Lio presses the buzzer, hoisting a bag over his shoulder. He's prepared this time. Gueira and Meis once again have a night shift, and Lio has a solution to his difficulty with living alone.

Of course, it was Galo. 

Fueling the fire in his chest. Quite literally, if he wanted to get sentimental. 

Galo, who gave him a new power in himself after he lost everything he had ever known. Who was there for him with open arms and a complete disregard for his attitude. Galo, who would do anything for him, because he knows Lio would, without hesitation, do the same for him.

* * *

Lio is at his apartment again. 

Much earlier this time. Galo buzzes him up and leaves the door open ajar. Would Lio do this every time he was left alone?

He hopes so. 

Galo had ordered food for himself already, but he doesn't mind sharing. He flicks through channels on the tv until he hears Lio walk in and kick off his shoes. He sets a bag down on the kitchen counter and lifts off his jacket.

He's in plainclothes now. A form-fitting black turtleneck tucked into tight black jeans. A belt with silver eyelets circles his waist. For fashion over function, he figures. There is no doubt in Galo's mind, those pants would be hard to take off. 

He whacks himself, inwardly for that anecdote.

"You're back?" He asks as if he didn't buzz Lio in just moments before.

"Yeah." Lio sighs. "Meis and Gueira have another late shift. I just don't want to sit in silence by myself."

"You brought an overnight bag?" Galo notes.

Lio fixes him with a squint and crosses his arms. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Galo raises his hands in defense. "It's fine, you're always welcome here." He beams at Lio, and the smaller man shakes his head, dragging his bag into Galo's room. 

This is going to become a regular thing. 

His heart skips a beat. 

Lio takes a seat beside him on the couch. Stealing a chip from the bag on his lap. "What are you watching?"

"Commercials."

"Ah, a Promoplus classic."

Galo snorts. "What do you wanna watch?" He hands off the remote, and Lio picks a channel. 

Some history documentary about ancient Grecian gods. Lio always knows what he wants to watch. 

Galo appreciates that. 

Sometimes you need a decisive leader to stop scrolling through infinite channels and potentially terrible movies.

Lio leans against his shoulder as the narrator drones on about some lore involving the sun and wax feathers. Galo doesn't think, as his arm lifts to accommodate him. Resting the smaller man against his chest. It's more comfortable this way. 

He decides thats why he did it. 

Not because he wanted the closeness, the position so different from how they typically watch television. He glances down, the top of Lio's head is placed perfectly against his jaw. Galo feels his tongue grow dry again, as Lio's arm snakes its way around Galo's waist. 

He's so close. 

Galo's mind races with thoughts of the lean man lying against him. The security and support in his arms. He brushes back a tuft of hair tickling his nose, and Lio glances up at him.

Galo swallows hard. 

He's beautiful at this angle. 

Well, he's beautiful at every angle if Galo wanted to be honest with himself. But this is something entirely different. Hooded eyes, hidden by that curtain of light green. Parting just enough for him to catch the soft violet irises examining him closely. Galo bites his lip despite himself. 

Lio mimics the action, his eyes flicking up to the movement. 

He wonders what Lio tastes like...

The buzzer blares through the apartment, and Galo practically rips himself away. "I FORGOT!"

Lio shifts to the other end of the couch in shock. "What?"

"I ordered a pizza."

"When?" Lio asks, poking his head over the edge of the couch to watch Galo stumble to the door.

"Before you got here." He announces slamming it shut behind him.

Shit.

His heart is hammering in his chest. What was that? He tugs at his hair as he goes down to pick up the food. 

He has to be more careful with how close he's getting to Lio. He can't scare him off so soon, now that he has a safe space. 

Is that alright to think? That Galo's apartment is a safe space? 

Probably, Lio did seem really unsettled yesterday. 

He grips the door handle, pizza in hand, and pauses. 

Why is he tiptoeing around Lio like he's some kind of delicate flower? 

Lio is... a leader, he's strong, brazen. He doesn't need to be babied. 

Galo pushes his way back inside and sees he's already pulled out glasses and plates. Lio seems unphased by the sudden burst of activity. "I'm assuming you only got one pizza, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," Galo shuts the door behind him. 

See, he's fine. 

Lio clearly has no idea what kind of an effect that moment had on Galo. "Sorry, I didn't know I'd have company again."

"It's alright." Lio laughs. 

Actually laughs, this soft sweet sound that reminds Galo of bells. He sets the box on the table and grabs a seat. 

"I probably should have said something." Lio pulls out a slice and bites into it.

"Don't even sweat it." Galo waves a hand. "It's nice to be surprised by you."

Lio nods and turns his head to watch the tv, but Galo doesn't miss the rosey color creeping across his cheeks.

* * *

Lio is staying over at Galo's more often than not now. 

He finds himself on Galo's couch nearly every day. At his side, doing dishes when they decide to eat in instead of ordering takeout. Brushing his teeth beside him in the sink, and crawling into Galo's arms, at the end of the day. Fueling the blossoming feelings in Lio's chest, as he grapples with this newfound sense of ease. 

It's so... domestic, expected, routine. 

Why does he feel like he's missing something? 

He glances up at Gueira and Meis sitting at the table across from him. He got off early enough that he could spend some time with them for once. Gueira wanted to play Uno. 

"I didn't think someone could be actively lousy at this game," Meis declares, throwing him yet another draw four, and Gueira sends his cards flying. 

"This game is bullshit!" 

Meis shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer. He sneaks Lio a reverse under the table. 

Lio tucks the card it into his sleeve.

What can he say, old habits die hard?

"Oh, man, I miss burning." Gueira bemoans leaning back over the edge of his chair. "I just made this kinda stuff seem so trivial."

"And yet you would still probably burn up all of these cards if you had the Promare." Meis laughs at his exasperation. 

"Yeah, well, at least I would feel better." He rocks back, hanging his arms off to the side.

"I'm telling you if you want to burn something to feel better, I have an ounce in my room." Meis offers.

"What?" Lio snaps his neck up. "Do you want to get fired?"

"I'd be concerned if I didn't buy it off of the chick who does the piss tests." Meis throws back his drink, shrugging. 

Lio shakes his head.

"Thymos would pitch a fit, though, wouldn't he?" Meis laughed. "Could see him getting all swollen in the head about it."

"Wonder what kind of monologue he would have for that." Gueira rubs his chin. "Do you think he'd go for like that 80's PSA with the egg, or maybe some tastefully ignorant superman cartoon."

"I don't think Galo has an opinion on weed." Lio contributes, cocking his head.

"Yeah, you're the Thymos expert," Gueira interjects.

"Expert?" Lio blinks in surprise.

"You're basically living at his place again." Meis chuckles.

"I'm..." He gasps like a fish. "I am..." He frowns.

"We're not trying to be dicks," Meis explains, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're getting out there."

"What... do you mean by that?" Lio cocks a brow, and the wiry man leans back carefully.

"Well... you know just that..."

"You're boning him, good for you." Gueira shrugs. "Get your studly firefighter. I'm not really one for muscle heads, but hey, there's a type for everyone."

Meis glowers at him, and Lio is almost insulted by the strange compliment.

"I'm not boning him..."

"Making love, beating guts, heels to Jesus, whatever you want to call it."

"None of that has happened." Lio insists, waving his hands in panic. "We... I'm just staying there."

"Why?"

"It's... too quiet here when you guys are gone," Lio mutters.

Gueira stiffens up, collecting himself, and Meis runs a hand over his back. "Is it the Nightmares?" He asks.

"Yeah," He shakes his head. "It's fine, though, really. It's just hard to be in the house alone." He waves a hand, trying to ease the conversation away from the dismal topic. 

"We could switch our shifts." Gueira offers. 

"No, don't worry about it." Lio folds his arms, leaning back. "Your... well not wrong about... getting the studly firefighter. It's good to have an excuse." He chuckles to cut the tension.

"OH?" Gueira shouts a little too loud.

"I just haven't gotten him yet." 

"Well, why not?" Meis demands. 

He loves these two. 

They didn't have to stick with him, respect him, care about him. Yet, they do, long after their sense of purpose has diminished, and their fight has run its course, they still look out for him. 

It warms his heart.

"I just haven't figured out how to bring it up, but... We sleep together every night."

"Have you kissed?" Meis asks, resting his head on his hand, ready to examine every aspect of this relationship.

"No... well... no."

"Well, no is not a no." Meis laughs.

"A Burnish Kiss doesn't count, right?"

The two exchange a look and cock their brows at almost the same time.

"Not... traditionally."

"So, the answer is no."

But it doesn't feel like a no Lio realizes it as he says it out loud. It feels like a maybe. 

A solution in a desperate moment that implied a lot more. Left him feeling a lot more. Feelings that grow, tenfold every time Galo smiles at him, calls out for him. Eventually becoming so large, if he doesn't let it out soon, he might combust from the sheer will of the emotion.

Meis pat's his shoulder. "Think I'm going to head to bed. Gueira?"

"Sure. Lio, good night. I have no doubt we won't see you before work. So get out there and stir some guts." He ruffles his boss's hair as he passes, cackling when Meis begins chasing him down the hall.

Lio stands, cleaning up the discarded cards and cans lying around the table. After shouldering his jacket and duffle bag, he heads out the door. Taking the familiar path to Galo's.


	4. On the Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter,  
> sorry in advance

Galo sets the last box of supplies down on the sidewalk, swiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Volunteering is hard work, but Galo is no stranger to that. He enjoys the satisfaction of knowing he's helping, even if it's mostly just heavy lifting.

The recipient thanks him with a deep bow and struggles to carry off the container of food back to their home.

He would offer to help, but he's noticed the burnish are more inclined to do things themselves. They're a tough crowd, wary of him.

He doesn't blame them in all honesty. 

They know who he is and who he's been involved with.

For many of them, it doesn't matter who he's involved with now.

"Oi! Bunson brains!" 

He turns in confusion at the call, catching sight of Gueira across the street. Donning a suit jacket for some reason and waving eagerly for him to come over.

Galo waves back, jogging over to meet him. "Bunson brains?" He laughs, clapping the smarmy man on his shoulder. 

"Fits you." Gueira snickers motioning for Galo to follow him. "Lio's doing a press conference up the street. "I'm running late, so I might as well arrive with a present."

Galo hesitates. "Present?"

"Suprise." Gueira corrects himself. "It's a big day for everyone, after all."

Galo cocks his head. 

It's a Tuesday, what's so big about that?

The former burnish realizes he's lost Galo. "You don't watch the news, do you?"

"Nope!"

Gueira laughs, taking a sharp left and heading for the courthouse. A large crowd is spread out along the steps. Reporters and cameramen mingling in impatience. 

"Foresight's getting sentenced today." He grins. "Took 'em long enough, but you know–"

Galo tunes out his pleased banter. Staring transfixed at the courtroom doors. 

Closed now, but for how long? 

His gut clenches, but he finds himself following Gueira blindly. 

Lio's here.

It will be fine.

He's not sure what he's supposed to do as they scale the steps. Listen? Watch as they parade Kray out of the trial? He sure as hell isn't dressed for a press conference. His sleeveless FDPP sweatshirt is a little sweatier than he would like. 

He looks around and tugs his hoodie up.

Press used to like to chase him down after the Second World Blaze. Eager to hear his thoughts. Some trying to even incriminate him as a harbinger of the end of the world. Siding with the Burnish to destroy everything their civilization had built.

Needless to say, he doesn't like the press.

Gueira seems similarly affected, pulling his shoulders up as he nudges reporters aside until they reach the podium. The steps are sectioned off by guardrails to keep the public at bay. A gathering of former burnish occupy the opposite side of the path. Holding signs and chanting loudly in support of the sentence. Gueira hops the railing, flashing his badge to security and thumbing at Galo. "He's with me." 

Galo follows him, catching sight of a spot of soft green just ahead. Lio is waiting beside the podium reading over something on a clipboard. He looks up as Gueira and Galo approach, and his face lights up.

He's so cute. 

Captivated by the smile, Galo pauses on the steps. Admiring just how good he looks in that suit. Black with gold buttons and a billowing undershirt. 

He likes frivolous clothing, its a shame he doesn't wear it more often.

Cravat's arent exactly firehouse approved daily wear though. 

  
  


The roaring boos of the former burnish billow out suddenly. Threaten to blow Galo away. He looks to them in shock as he realizes.

The doors are open.

His throat tightens, muscles feeling weak, and he's frozen in place in the middle of the steps for a new reason now. 

Police billow out of the courthouse.

Parting them like a wave of navy and silver. Kray Foresight strides toward him. Hands cuffed tight in front of him, with an officer on each arm.

Galo's body convulses. 

Stiffening, filling up with anger, and betrayal. 

Pain.

Galo's nose twitches at the sight of his former hero, fallen from glory. 

He wants to throw up.

Kray's hair is slicked back in a sickening mockery of its usual flawless visage. Falling to pieces around his face. His brows furrow as he regards Galo, mid-step in the center of the pathway. His shoulders tighten, and his glower increases tenfold.

If he wasn't surrounded by police, Galo knows the brutish man would rush him without warning.

"OUT OF THE WAY LAPDOG!"

Someone on the burnish side of the fence shouts. Galo's eyes flick up to Lio.

He's watching Kray, chanting along with his companions. Celebrating in the victory that is Kray's legally binding defeat. 

Suddenly, the world is too loud. In and outside of his head. His thoughts mingling with the shouts of the burnish.

He's running now. Down the block. Across town.

He slams the door to his apartment shut, gasping heavily. His heart ricocheting in his chest. As he crumples to the floor, holding his head in his hands. 

What is happening? 

Galo presses his forehead into his knees.

His calves scream as he attempts to catch his breath. The sounds of the rally echoing in his ears.

Lapdog.

The ex-burnish like to call him that.

He's gotten it a few times but, nothing ever came after the words. 

No one pushes him farther than the singular insult. No one's ever tried to press him, especially after he hands off their supplies and leaves without a word.

Galo understands their anger, he empathizes with them.

He'd hate himself too if the roles were reversed.

A sob forces its way out of his throat. One solitary sound, and suddenly he can't stop. Overwhelmed by insecurity and pain.

Despicable, vulnerable feelings, he hides in the back of his mind.

He's not worthy of forgiveness.

For backing a monster like Kray.

* * *

Lio rings the buzzer to Galo's apartment, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He's exhausted, and he can't wait to pass out. 

Dealing with the press takes a lot out of him, and he's gunning for an early night.

Lio taps his fingers on the handle of the apartment door, waiting for the telltale buzz to go off and let him in.

He looks back to the doorbell. Is it broken? He punches Galo's button again and waits.

Again.

Again. 

He's been standing here for almost ten minutes. 

Maybe Galo's in the shower? 

Lio pulls out his phone to call him.

No answer. 

He shoots him a text and waits, trying the buzzer again.

He's not out, right? Where would he go?

Galo has gotten into the habit of texting when he leaves the apartment. Even if Lio isn't planning on going over that night.

Which usually prompts Lio to show up after all.

He sits on the doorstep for almost an hour before giving in, calling Gueira, and leaning against the door.

"Sup boss." His rough voice cuts over the line.

"Hey, question." Lio starts, looking behind himself into the hallway to see if Galo was coming down. "Did Galo mention having plans tonight?"

Gueira goes quiet, and Lio can almost hear the confused gears tinkering in his head. "No, why?"

"He's not answering the door." Lio stands, sighing and crossing his arms. "Did you see where he went after the rally?"

"Dunno dude. Bunson brains took off before your speech."

Lio frowns. 

He did?

"Wait, why?" Lio asks urgently,

"Am I a mind reader, dude? He saw Foresight and dipped."

Lio chews his lip and presses the buzzer again urgently.

Where is he?

Lio concedes finally and returns to his own apartment. A sickly feeling poking at the back of his mind.

Maybe... he just needs some alone time.

Two days later, Lio is ready to call in the national guard. Storming into the station and straight into Ignis's office.

The Captain leans back with his boots on the desk, the morning paper concealing his face.

"Sir," Lio announces.

He folds the page down, raising a brow at Lio wordlessly.

"Have you seen Galo at all since Monday?" He asks in a rush, playing with the edge of his jacket, growing irate at the quiet nature of their captain.

"No." He grunts. "Your shifts start in an hour. I give him five more minutes before he comes barreling in."

Lio frowns, rubbing his chin in thought. 

If he comes in. 

Though Galo would sooner eat his Matoi than arrive any less than an hour late to the station.

"There a problem?" Ignis asks when he doesn't move. 

"I–" 

Lio can't disclose to their boss that he sleeps with Galo almost every night out of the week. He shakes his head. "No. I just haven't heard from him. He's usually very... Galo, you know." He runs a hand through his hair. "It's not a big deal. Sorry to bother you. Sir."

"Fotia, shut the door." Ignus sets his paper down. His voice is stoic and commanding.

Lio freezes, cocking his head. "Uh..."

"Did I stutter?"

The demanding tone prickles at Lio's skin. He does as he's asked despite his rising blood pressure. Taking a seat in front of the desk. 

"You and Galo make a good team." Ignus begins taking in a deep breath. "You seem to get each other, despite being polar opposites. I ask him to jump. He says how high. I ask you to jump, and you spit on my shoe."

Lio hangs his head, lost to the tone of the conversation. 

Is... he in trouble? For some reason?

"If you think Galo's acting strangely, that's concerning to me." He leans back in his chair.

"Oh, It's probably nothing–" Lio waves his hand uncomfortable with the discussion already. 

"You've never called me sir, before." Ignis interrupts him coldly, cocking an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

Lio swallows. It did feel incredibly strange to hear the word come out of his mouth. 

He's never called anyone, sir, and he's not about to start now.

"Uh..." Lio chews his lip. "I... was supposed to hang out with him, and he just never picked up his phone. He hasn't called or anything."

"You find that unusual?" Ignis asks, knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah." Lio frowns. "If he ever misses my calls, he texts me immediately after, if not calls me back... but it's been two days..."

Ignis nods, patting the arm of his chair in thought. He picks up the paper in his lap and folding it, so the cover is back in front. 

"Think it might have something to do with this?"

He throws the paper into Lio's lap, and he sees the photo in all its glory. Spread out across the front page.

Galo. 

His back facing the camera as he stares up at the intimidating form of Kray. Glowering down at him from the top of the courthouse steps.

Lio sees himself in the crowd, screaming in blind fury with his brethren.

He looks up at Ignis in confusion. "Kray tried to kill him, assigned him here to die. Why would Galo... have a problem with the sentence?"

"It's not the sentence." Ignis grunts, rubbing his temples. "It's Kray." He pauses to see if Lio makes the connection.

Lio stares at the picture in confusion. His brows puckered, something about it seems... off.

Kray looks as bold and intimidating as ever. Broad shoulders practically bursting through his suit as his face shrivels in disgust at Galo beneath him.

He cocks his head. 

If he didn't know any better, he might think Galo's posture appeared... defensive. 

Lio purses his lips, glancing up at Ignis. "You think... Galo's upset... about seeing Kray?"

"It's one possibility." His mustache twitches. "Though what's going on in that kid's head at any given moment may continue to baffle scientists for years to come." The deadpan delivery is so dry Lio almost thinks he's serious.

"When he gets here. Talk to him." Igus waves him off, snatching the paper out of his hands. "Thats really the only way to understand that kid. And never call me, sir again. It's creepy."

Lio smirks thanking him, before trotting out of the office. 

The conversation sets his mind at ease, and he manages to curl himself into the plush sofa of the station lounge. Flipping through a magazine left out on the counter as he sips his coffee. It's still early after all, he has some time to kill. 

His mind wanders for a moment, back to what Ignis said. 

Kray still holds some power over Galo. 

It concerns Lio that his partner is so unsettled by someone so atrocious. 

Galo's never been the one to run on defense. The man covered himself in extinguishing gel and ran into a burning building for christ's sake. He fears nothing. 

Though Kray did, in a way, break his heart. 

The thought disgusts him. How could anyone treat Galo like that? Think any less than the world of him.

He rubs his chin, trying to understand it, as the cushion beside him dips down. A muffin is placed in his non-pondering hand.

Lio bites into it, staring at the edge of the table in front of him. 

Galo didn't handle the fallout of Kray's deception well. He refuses to talk about it, dodging the subject. Avoiding news stations and the daily paper as if it would kill him, to know what is happening to his former idol. 

Why didn't he notice it before? Lio grumbles to himself. He thought Galo just hated the news. That was always his excuse, at least.

He wished so desperately, he could know what he's going through. Have a better gauge on how to help him–

"I brought you a coffee too," Galo mutters, tapping his knee. "Black with hazelnut." 

Lio blinks, glancing up, finally registering the dazzling man beside him. "Where the fuck have you been?" He shouts, wrapping his arms around Galo's shoulders without a second thought. "You didn't text me back. I was so worried!"

"What why?" Galo laughs, cocking his head.

"You..." Lio falters, squinting up at Galo. 

His smile, as vibrant and glowing as ever, fails to meet his puffy eyes.

Lio frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He waves a hand, responding way too fast. "Just got a little queazy, had a bit of food poisoning, I think." He shrugs, shoving a muffin he brought for himself into his mouth. "So I was thinking about this all day yesterday. What do you think possessed someone to take soybeans and ferment them?"

Lio's brow creases.

Galo's not a good liar.

And the obvious redirect is not helping his case.

He follows Galo home that day. Still burning with questions. 

Lio doesn't want to push him, but he doesn't want Galo to bottle his feelings up.

They need to talk about it.

When they get home, Lio marches into the living room. Turning on the TV and flicking on the news.

Galo swipes the controller out of his hands. "Come on, you really don't to watch this, right?"

"No, I do." He looks away from the screen. "I want to see what the news is saying about the–"

Lio's face cuts onto the screen, addressing the cheering crowd in front of the courthouse. He looks up at Galo.

He's fixated on it. Mouth drawn into a tense line as the scene changes to show Kray being loaded into a car, taking him away.

Galo turns off the tv. Standing there in silence.

Lio can see his face now.

It's twisted, as if in pain. Galo closes his eyes and releases a deep breath. "I... I'm going to bed."

"Galo, what's wrong." Lio grabs his hand, but he tugs it away. "Talk to me." He insists, snatching the hand back, holding his wrist firmly.

Galo closes his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Nothing is wrong." He breaths deeply. "Kray is going to prison. Like he deserves." 

Lio searches his partner's face. "You don't seem happy about that." Lio presses. 

He's acting so strange. 

The glowing pride and self-confidence has melted off of him. Replaced with an emotion, Lio has a hard time pinning down. "You really scared me, you know," Lio admits, hanging his head. "When you disappeared. You didn't... text me back."

"I'm not... obligated to let you stay over every night, you know," Galo responds. His cold tone cuts through Lio, and he falters. 

This isn't Galo.

This is an insecure, scared man, standing in Galo's body. Impersonating him.

"Sometimes, I just need to be alone." 

Lio bites his lip. "I... get that." He sighs. His hand is still wrapped around Galo's wrist. He can barely touch his fingers together around its width, his grip is not that strong. 

Lio slides his hand into Galos. 

"But you don't have to... deal with everything alone, you know that. Right?" Lio juts his chin out, breathing in shakily. Summoning up the gentle command that would make Galo unfurl and spill what's on his mind.

"You don't..." Galo clears his throat. His voice cracks. "You don't... need to know what I'm dealing with. It's not a problem." Lio reaches up to run his fingers along his cheek. Turning Galo's face to look at him.

"It is a problem." He insists. "Because it bothers you, and. I care about you... too much to let you hurt in silence." He bites his lip and guides Galo over to the couch. "Please." He asks as they sit down. "Talk to me." 

Galo bites his lip this time, staring at the opposite wall for a moment. His eyes locked in conflict, as he musters up something to say. He goes quiet for so long, Lio is afraid he might have pushed too hard. Crossed a line, he shouldn't have.

"I hate Kray," he announces, his voice raw in his throat. Pitched up and squeaky.

Yes, as he should. Lio waits for him to continue.

"But... standing there. Watching him walk out of... the courthouse." He closes his eyes. "Seeing him on trial, in the paper. All I can think about is... how much he meant to me." He rubs the back of his neck. The hand attached to Lio is gripping him with an iron force. His knuckles are white against his tan skin as he reveals his most profound insecurities.

"I always thought I wanted to be a man, like Kray Foresight." He continues, the words spilling out of him. "I looked up to him. Hell, he saved me." Galo shakes his head. "but it was all a lie. Everything I've ever grown up to believe was a... a fucking scam." His voice cracks and Lio catches the ghosts of tears lingering in his eyes. "I wanted so badly for him to notice me. Respect me... see my value. I wanted him to be proud of me, and he wanted me dead." His composure breaks. 

A sound like nothing Lio's ever heard emerges from his lips. Deep and drawn. Arching in its finality as it starts again. Overcoming Galo as he breaks into sobs. 

Lio's throat goes dry. He grips Galo's hand firmly, feeling his nose sting. This side of him is so new. 

Terrifying that Galo Thymos could be consumed by as raw an emotion as sadness. 

He acts as if nothing in the world could hurt him. 

But thats not true.

He's human too.

"What hurts the most..." he sniffles, rubbing his face. "Is that because of what he did. How proud of him I was..." He chews his lip, looking over at Lio with those watery aqua eyes, shimmering in the light of the open window. "I will always... be.." He takes a shaky breath. "His lapdog..."

Lio's heard that before. 

He's had to straighten out one or two insolent burnish who still cling to the idea that Galo was in line with Foresight the entire time. 

"... and nothing I do... can ever make up for that." 

Lio releases his hand, sliding his arms around his burly shoulders. 

He holds Galo as tightly as he can, running a hand through his hair. "No. One thinks you need to make up for... anything." Lio feels his own tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. "You've done more than enough." He sighs, settling his face against Galo's thick neck. Breathing in the scent of sweat and pine. Lio squeezes the hand in his hair. "If you really were his lapdog, we wouldn't be here."

It takes a while to calm Galo down. Lio's shoulder is covered in tears, and he's shed a few of his own. Overwhelmed by the anguish, his partner has dealt with. 

Alone. 

He understands why Glao never wanted to talk about the trial. 

He's been living on the stand with Kray. 

Expecting the same judgment for his ignorance.

Galo's arms finally meet behind Lio's back, returning the embrace. His sobs are reduced to sniffles, and he starts to grow heavy against Lio.

They fall back into the couch, intertwined on the cushions. 

Lio pulls himself back to run his thumb over Galo's cheek as he breaths and collects himself. A bit of stubble catches on his skin. Not yet visible to the eye, but it's there. 

"You work harder than anyone I've ever known." Lio sighs, finally finding the right words to give his partner. "...and I admire the passion that drives you to help people. You might have looked to Foresight as your hero, but that made you who you are." He looks down. "The association doesn't make you a bad person," Lio mutters. "You shine a million times brighter than Krey could. Because you are real." 

He watches Lio intently with tired eyes as he places his hand to Galo's chest. "Your burning soul is fueled by love, respect, and care." Lio's voice catches, and his eyes linger on Galo's mouth.

"You are my hero Galo Thymos."

Galo sniffles, and a laugh clears his lips. "What a corny line." He takes a deep breath. Wrapping his arms around Lio's waist. Burying his face into his hair.

"I only get them from the best." Lio drapes his arm around Galo's neck, stroking him gently, as he feels Galo drift off in his arms. A genuine smile plastered to his exhausted cheeks.


	5. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not messing around I'll post the whole thing today try me

Galo feels movement in his arms. 

It's early, and Lio is waking up. 

Too early, he thinks. Just a few more minutes. 

A slim leg slides out from under his, and the warmth of his body disappears. 

Though his weight on the bed doesn't. Galo thinks nothing of it, returning to the fuzzy depths of sleep. 

Until he feels a soft touch to his cheek. A slight breath, the smallest scratch of chapped lips against his stubble. 

He's fully awake now, static clinging to his body as he feigns sleep. 

Lio climbs over him and gets ready to leave without a word.

He has noticed the brambled walls of Lio's personality crumbling piece by piece since their conversation about Kray. He starts to care less about the space around them as he invades the space between them. 

Touching was the first good sign to Galo. 

A hand to his forearm to announce Lio's presence in the station. A tug at his sleeve when Lio needed his help. Hands-on his shoulders, leaning over to read a newspaper or investigate the abominable food combinations he's eating for lunch.

But when they're in the apartment. Its delicate fingers gently grasping his during a scary movie. A palm on his thigh when they're eating. Hands at his waist as they scoot by each other in the bathroom. 

He's growing comfortable, and it hurts Galo, to have to keep his hands to himself. 

Well, he probably doesn't have to.

But he doesn't want to risk it. 

Pushing it too far and having to watch that wall rise up higher than ever. Would ruin him, if not their... friendship.

Still, that... was a kiss.

It sits firmly in his mind all day. Tripling tenfold as Lio leans over the back of the couch in the Burning Rescue breakroom. Studying the magazine in Galo's hands. His arms resting casually against his broad shoulders, and warmth sears through Galo. 

Like the skin on skin, contact will burn a hole through his neck.

"Can I turn the page?" Galo asks, leaning his head back.

Lio snorts, reaching over to turn it himself. "I've been waiting for you, dumbass."

"You could also sit next to me like a normal person, you know," Galo mutters, examining the tight black shirt as it stretches over the lithe man's chest. 

All the hard work is starting to shape him up well, Galo notes.

His eyes trail up toned forearms, to the edge of the turtleneck and then... 

Lio's watching him. Violet orbs flicker with a curious light, a hint of a smirk resting on his lips.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks, cocking his head an inch to the side, close enough that Galo can feel his breath against his cheeks.

The alarm blares through the firehouse, and Galo snaps away from the precarious angle.

These close encounters can't be good for his heart.

Lio sprints past him immediately pulled into action mode. Galo tries to shake off the lingering tension and chases after his co-pilot. 

_ 'Can I help you with something?' _

A shiver ricochets down his spine, and he nearly crashes into Meis and Gueira as he turns a sharp corner.

"Woah!" He shouts, grinning at his former roommates. "You guys pulling a double?" He asks, running beside them.

"Double?" Meis glances back at him. "We got on shift like an hour ago."

Galo stops running, staring after the ex-burnish as they head for the garage, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"But–" 

Lio was at his place last night.

Everyone on hand dons their gear and climbs into the trucks, as they race off toward the fire. 

Lio clings to one of the guard rails, his face set grimly in determination.

Why did he stay over if he wasn't going to be alone?

Well, he should probably be asking why Lio is so comfortable resting his head on Galo's chest every night. Or maybe why he's keen to leave in the morning with a kiss to the cheek.

He absently touches the spot. Just above his jaw, far enough away from his lips, that an errant twist of the head wouldn't make for an unwanted connection.

They turn a sharp corner, suddenly and Galo loses his grip, smacking into the side of the truck. 

His vision fills with stars. Foggy figures lurch around him in chaos as he struggles to regain his bearings.

Okay, probably not the most valiant injury to sustain on the job. He shakes his head out, trying to gather himself.

He recognizes Lucia as she slides across the cabin to jump on the control panel. Lio hurtles into the Mech, reaching out for him. "Come on, they need us now."

"Now...?" He mumbles, staring up at Lio, confused. 

They're here already?

"Galo!" Lio calls in urgency. "Did that fall turn your brain to pulp? come on."

He shakes his head. Right, it's hero time, not mushy.... whatever time.

He belts himself into the robot, and within seconds they're shot into the air. Crashing through the window of an upper-level office building. 

The smoke is too thick to make out anything around them, so Galo flicks on a figure tracking map.

"Three people on this floor." He announces as Lio secures the area with beams of ice to control the fires. 

"Let's go." Lio nods. "We'll get them out first." 

It's hard to see straight. 

Galo blinks away the spinning ground and tries to focus on the task at hand. 

They take off into the haze, as a few remote drones help to clear the path of the dangerous fumes.

Three civilians are found quickly and escorted out to Aina's craft. The rest on floors below had thankfully been able to clear out in time. 

Lio continues to fight the flames, directing Galo where to take them. Where to brace the ceiling and walls for freezing and keep them from collapsing. 

Routine, nothing should go wrong.

Until something sets off the fire triple-fold. 

Maybe it got into the electrical room, or someone had just a bit too much leftover work from the week before. But the flames suddenly billow out, and the Mech is thrown back against a support beam.

\--

Lio screams as the wreckage around them clears. Smoke seeps into the cabin, and he unbelts himself. 

Warning lights flare as he scoots into the cockpit. 

Galo is unconscious, his head lolling to the side as Lio climbs over him.

"GALO!" He shakes his partner to no avail. His breathing labored as the smoke starts to affect him as well. They need to get out of here. 

He flicks on the distress signal and grabs the controls. He's not the best at this, but he can manage to get the craft back onto its feet and back toward their entry point. 

Aina is already waiting, ready to lift them down to safety. He can see her look of panic at the switch in pilots.

Any mission that results in casualties is failed in Lio's opinion. He breaks open the window with the heel of his boot, and drags Galo out, into the hands of waiting medics. The rest of the crew continues to handle the blaze, as Lio focuses on Galo.

Only Galo. 

EMT's strap, an oxygen mask over his face and get him on a gurney. 

He follows them to the ambulance, his hand grasping Galo's firmly. Desperate to keep the touch, terrified that if he lets go...

His flame might go out.

Ignis stops him. With a firm hand on his shoulder. Their Captain, stoic as ever, shakes his head. "I'll go with him."

"But–"

"Your emotional." Ignis states. "I never expected to have to tell you of all people to pull yourself together."

Lio inhales sharply, realizing his cheeks are damp with tears. The sting of smoke irritating his nose. He shakes his head. "I'm fine, I can go–"

"Go home." Ignis's voice is unusually soft. "Go home, He's going to be fine."

"But–"

"Thats an order." He pats Lio's shoulder, climbing into the back of the truck. 

It takes off, leaving Lio faltering in the turmoil around him. Everything is happening so fast. Screams from civilians, overwhelmed by the sight of the burning building. The crashing of debris and the crackle of fire meeting ice as the team sedates the flames. 

It's so loud, it's too much.

And then, it's quiet again.

A box of pizza sits open on the coffee table. 

It's silent in Galo's darkened apartment. 

He could have gone back with Meis and Gueira. 

He could have been surrounded by them, but he needs to be here. 

For when Galo gets back.

* * *

Yellow light.

Yellow light

Yellow light,

The ceiling flies over Galo's head like it does in those overdramatized cop shows. His eyes sting, and the dense blast of oxygen that batters his face is annoying. He pulls the mask off, but his lungs scream in protest. They can't find the air. 

It's all around him, just take it in. 

The mask is forcibly adjusted over him again, and Galo feels a calming wave overtake him as the lights fade out.

He's stopped moving.

A dull beeping shakes him back into consciousness. 

He's in the hospital, he remembers. 

That annoying mask is gone, and Ignis sits to his side, observing him. 

Or he assumes his Captain is watching him. Galo can never really tell with those intimidating shades. 

"Hit your head pretty hard there." He mutters. His expression is blank, but his voice is soothing. He leans back, seeming satisfied with Galo's recovery. 

"What happened?" He tries sitting up, but it feels like he's been hit by a truck. 

Ignis pushes him back down. 

"Support beam fell and cracked the Mech, made a leak in the suit. If Lio hadn't been in there with you, well…" He shrugs. "You better thank him for taking over."

Galo nods sighing. Ignis pats his shoulder. 

"Take a couple days off to rest. And don't you ever set foot on that truck again if you are distracted." He chastises firmly. "I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor the next time you can't keep yourself focused."

Galo winces. 

He was just starting to make a good impression on the Captain, too. 

"Yes, sir." He concedes to the brief lecture, and Ignis throws him a jacket. "Two days home, at least." He reminds Galo. "And Two weeks before you can get back out in the field."

Galo wants to argue, but how can he? 

The Captain wouldn't let him sit around and do nothing if he didn't have to.

Ignis signs him out at the front desk, and Galo's mind wanders. 

He was distracted, what had distracted him again?

Right. Lio.

He remembers as he opens the door to his apartment, and he's just there. 

Sitting in the dark with the tv on. The smell of stale pizza greets Galo, as Lio turns to watch him enter the room. His eyes are glossy, and he takes in a deep breath surveying him.

Galo raises his arms. "I'm alive!" He announces, beaming for the smaller man.

Lio launches himself over the back of the couch and slams into Galo's chest. 

Clearly, he didn't get the whole head injury memo. 

Almost a minor concussion constitutes as a head injury. 

Especially since he passed out and inhaled quite a bit of smoke. He's nearly a broken man, Lio could treat him with a little bit of…

Lios crying. 

He's clinging to Galo's shirt and sobbing into this chest. Galo panics, pulling him tighter against him, smoothing down rumpled mint hair.

"Hey… calm down… I'm not that–"

"You weren't responsive." Lio gasps. His voice is broken by forceful sobs. Whining in his throat until he can get them out. "I... was so scared."

"Lio... I'm fine.." Galo laughs, taking his wrists in his hands and rubbing his thumb to his palms until Lio looks up at him. His face is wracked with grief, with a wavering scowl carved into his porcelain cheeks. "I got a clean bill of health see." Galo smiles, hoping to bring one to Lio's face. "And Ignis only made me take at least two days to recover."

Lio rubs his face. "At least?" He raises a brow, sniffling as his features start to relax. 

"Well… before I can come back to the station." Galo clears his throat. "But two weeks before I can get back in the Mech."

Lio nods, looking down at their feet as his breathing returns to normal. He's worrying his lip again, and Galo wants to squish his face to get him to stop. "I was scared you wouldn't come back."

"I did." Galo sighs, cupping Lio's cheeks in his palms. "I did because you saved me." 

Lio shakes his head. "I just did my job."

"And... you saved me." Galo laughs. 

Lio rolls his eyes. "You don't need to draw attention to it." He laughs. wiping away his tears. "Unlike you, I don't need a medal of honor to know I'm a hero."

Galo stands up straight, pressing a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How rude!"

"Am I wrong?" Lio snickers, smiling despite everything. 

He's beautiful.

Galo runs his hand through Lio's hair. 

He's still covered in ash and sweat. He hasn't even thought of showering. "Well, I think every hero deserves a medal of honor," He mutters. Running his thumb down the slight chub of his cheeks, tracing the corner of Lio's mouth by a breath. 

Galo catches himself, staring.

"Well, I don't need one." Lio glances down before leaning into the touch and pressing a kiss to his thumb. "I have you..." He mutters, embarrassment thick in his voice. 

Galo swallows hard. 

All at once, the volcano of emotions inside of him erupts. He's at a loss for words. Completely blown away the gentle statement. He's so weak for the man in his hands, worrying his lip like it will take away the stress he's had to endure. 

He draws Lio closer. He's so soft, so sweet. Lio meets him halfway, and they crash together, disjointed and awkward as their lips struggle to find their places. 

Neither cares, as they figure out the flow of their kiss, their harmony. 

Lio opens his mouth at the brush of a tongue against him. Grasping Galo's face in his hands in urgent desperation. Feeling his way around the curve of his jaw, down to his collar. 

Galo lifts Lio in his arms and sets him on the kitchen counter. His breath smearing against flaming cheeks. Drawing his hands up Lio's sides, as the ferocity of their kiss increases. 

"You stink," Lio mutters, pulling away mear inches from him. His exhale grazes Galo's chin as he tries to catch his breath. 

"That sounds like you problem," Galo mutters, connecting them again in desperation. His body is lit with sparks of anxious energy. Until Lio pulls away, dropping a kiss to his chin, his forehead. Feeding his fingers through locks cacked in hairspray and smoke. 

He holds Lio tight to his breast, ignoring the sweet tang of sweat. 

Just holding him, burying his face into his little firecrackers neck. 

Lio's hair ticking his forehead as he basks in the moment.

"We should shower," Lio announces. His own hands curling in Galo's azure locks.

He says nothing clinging to him like a child, and Lio tugs a chunk of hair. "Did you hear me?"

"I don't want to let go." Galo whines.

Lio laughs and leans back. "I said we dumbass."

Understanding flashes in Galo's mind as he lifts his partner from the kitchen counter. Throwing him over his shoulder. 

Lio shouts in disagreement with the rough treatment, tugging at his hair in panic.

"GALO!"


	6. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little a spicy.

It took him long enough. 

Though, Lio appreciates that they didn't rush into anything. They took their time finding themselves out.

He's set on the counter in the bathroom as Galo starts the shower. Lio plays with his hair watching the lug fiddle with the temperature. 

He's not sure if he would have appreciated Galo as much if he banked on his feelings from... back then. 

It wasn't just a Burnish Kiss. 

It was Galo's burning soul, needing to save him. Despite Lio being just short of an enemy. They were partners from the start, and... it was only a matter of time before they figured out that didn't have to end once the fire was out.

Galo sheds his clothes in an instant, but it's not like he had much on to begin with. 

He tests the water before climbing in. "You coming?" He asks. Poking his head around the side of the curtain.

"No, peeking," Lio commands as he undresses slowly. 

He wants to take his time. Maybe he's a tease, but now that he's standing here, about to reenact a scene, he could only fathom in his most guilty of fantasies. 

He's... nervous. 

The intensity of their kiss strays on his lips, and he's reminded of the danger in such feelings. 

Such powerful bursts of heat and light, they might linger but do eventually fizzle out. He grasps his belt buckle in hesitation. He's never been so torn before. Between his feelings and his rational. They've always gone hand in hand for him. 

Lio can practically feel Galo growing impatient from behind the shower curtain, as he disrobes. The lines between what he wants and what he's comfortable with are beginning to solidify.

A substantial part of him reasons that it's okay to go slow, but can Galo? He can hear a tapping in the puddling water of the shower floor. 

He squints at himself in the mirror, and a devilish grin splits his lips. The idea of a happy medium comes to mind.

Perhaps he could teach Galo a thing or two about patience. 

* * *

He takes his sweet time undressing, and Galo waits with bated breath. Hoping that Lio hasn't changed his mind. He grabs the curtain to check, and he hears a quick tut.

"I said no peaking." Lio rips the curtain out of his hands.

Okay. 

He sits there for a moment, that drags on as if it were hours. 

Until Lio steps into the tub. He puts a hand to Galo's chest, nudging him out of the way as he dunks himself under the water.

"You... want me to... wash your hair?" Galo offers. He's never showered with someone before, and he'd be lying if he wasn't thrown off his game. 

His eyes trail down Lio's body. Over his shoulders and down his spine. Gently riveting along his skin as he stretches to dampen all of his hair. Galo's blood rushes lower as his eyes study the cleft of his ass.

Lio's watching him over his shoulder. "Are you going to wash my hair or stare at me until the water goes cold." His tone is harsh and challenging, intent on winding Galo up. 

The way it did when he was leader of the Mad Burnish. 

Though this delivery is new. 

His eyes are hooded, keen as he watches Galo process the request.

Instead of opposing the statement, Galo finds himself salivating. 

He grabs a bottle of shampoo and gets to work, massaging Lio's scalp, running his hands through the strands of hair that lie limp and stick to Lio's neck at every opportunity.

"Now, my body," Lio demands. Rinsing his hair under the faucet. 

Galo takes in a deep breath and grabs a washcloth. 

Lio's attitude's taken a 180 from the grief-stricken sobbing that had overcome him at the door. He remains still, moving only to give Galo easier access. 

He reaches his navel, and Lio grabs his arm. "Can I trust you..." He breathes out. 

Leaning back against the firm chest behind him, peering up at him with a conniving look in his eyes. "...to go further?"

Galo worries his lip this time, and his line of sight goes straight for Lio's dick. Admirably sized, resting among a healthy patch of light hair. 

It's just a dick, Galo can be an adult about this.

"I mean, yeah."

Lio takes the washcloth from him. "I mean, yeah isn't a reassuring response."

"No, I can!"

"Can you?" Lio raises his brow ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching in a way that makes Galo almost question himself.

"Yes! I... it's just a dick."

"It is just a dick, good job." Lio swallows back a laugh. "I'm glad that you understand basic anatomy."

"Why wouldn't I?" Galo takes the linen back, feeding into the challenging words as he continues lower, slipping his hands between Lio's legs and...

It's just a dick he reminds himself as he gently scrubs around the base of the appendage, dipping his hands lower. Paying as little attention to what he's doing as possible. 

He finally releases his breath as he moves down Lio's legs, then back up, over the soft plush of his ass. He's in the clear, he did it. He deserves a damn round of applause for that stunt, Galo thinks as he finishes his task. 

Lio steps away to wash himself off. "Thanks." Is all he says as he turns to place a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Before Galo can even get his hands on the sweet, soggy man leaning delicately against him. Lio vanishes. Stepping out of the shower and starting to dry off.

"Hey!" Galo yelps. Throwing the curtain back. 

"Hey?" Lio responds with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are... you going to..."

"Wash yourself." Lio turns to hide his smirk, but Galo catches it in the mirror.

He's playing. 

Galo huffs, going back to clean himself up, despite the boiling blood rushing to his ears. 

"There's pizza," Lio shouts to him as he leaves the bathroom.

"Be sure to eat and put it away before you come to bed."

Who gave him the right to be so bossy? Galo wonders, and a smile breaches his lips as he finishes his shower, packages the food and finally, flops down into bed. 

Lio's already asleep. 

Galo curls around him and pushes his own irritation aside. If Lio wanted anything more out of that night, he would have gotten it. 

This is a good enough sign for him that Lio needs to get his own bearings. 

He can wait.

* * *

Galo will wait. 

Lio keeps to his usual rhythm. Up before Glao can even think to wake, kissing his cheek good-bye, and he's out the door to return to his apartment. 

The routine he had picked up to keep Meis and Gueira off his ass. 

Though, clearly, that didn't work out all that well. 

He opens the door in time to catch them, both hogging the sink.

"You know one of you can use my bathroom, now right?" Lio offers as he peers into the cramped space.

Meis shrugs, his hair pulled back on top of his head in a messy bun as he washes his face. Narrowly dodging Gueira's spit.

"It's fine, boss," His lean accomplice informs him. "We have a pattern."

Gueira nods, "But I think the question of WHY we can use your bathroom now is more important." He wiggles his brow, and Lio rolls his eyes.

"Why?" He snorts, disappearing into his room.

"You guys fuckin now or what." Gueira follows him. Crossing his arms in cocky leisure. 

"Dude." Meis smacks the back of his head. "I said, gentle interrogation."

"Whats more gentle than just getting straight to the point?"

Meis whacks him again.

Lio straightens up, beaming despite himself. "No, we are not fucking. Yet." 

"Come on!" Gueira groans. "You literally saved his life!"

"Yes, and he's saved mine." Lio holds out his hand. "So what? Why are you so invested in my sex life." He laughs, shaking his head. 

"Well... your little stud muffin has been drolling over you for like the last six months, though you might be more inclined to... you know."

Gueira makes a vulgar motion, and Meis shoves him from the room closing the door.

"We just want to make sure you are safe and happy." Meis sighs, shaking his head. "We don't care about your relationship, as long as you're okay."

"Why would I not be okay?" Lio shucks his pants and pulls on clean ones.

"I mean, he could probably crack your skull with his thighs," Meis admits. "Those are Gueira's thoughts, not mine."

A smile breaks across his cheeks. Not at Meis's words but at the reminder of the night before. The heated kiss, the shower tease. It sends waves of excitement through him that makes Lio almost regret not taking it a step farther.

"He kissed me last night," he admits to his long time comrade. 

Meis chuckles, shaking his head. "Just kissed you?"

"Well..." Lio flips through his closet, looking for his extra workboots. "I have to teach him some manners first."

Meis whistles shaking his head. "I expect nothing less of you, boss." He opens the door and shoves the waiting Gueira down the hall. No doubt, willing to spill the beans.

* * *

Galo's left tangled in lonely sheets, confused. 

What game is Lio playing here? Why didn't he stay this time? He looks at his alarm clock.

It's almost noon. Panic rushes through him. Until he remembers he's supposed to take the next few days off.

And apparently, Lio is too. 

Galo doesn't see him once while he's supposed to be resting. Which pans out to be half of his days spent watching tv and the other half aimlessly lifting weights in the apartment's gym.

When he's finally back in fighting shape, he's up at the crack of dawn and down to the firehouse hours before his shift's supposed to start. 

Ignus watches him saunter in over the top of his newspaper.

"Good to see you're back."

"Thanks, chief!" Galo shouts,

"Go help Lucia fix your Mech. Since you're so keen on breaking it at every available opportunity." He demands, returning to the paper.

Galo takes the task in eagerly, going to find the eccentric mechanic and getting to work.

There are no calls today. 

He's glad to not have to watch his teammates go off and leave him behind. 

Remi actually makes lunch for everyone. 

He's insisting it's not because Galo's back, but he never cooks, so it's a welcomed surprise. 

Thats when Lio finds him. Nudging his side as Galo scoops chili from the bubbling pot for himself. 

He beams at the smaller man. "Long time, no see!"

"It's been two days." Lio chuckles. 

Someone's in a good mood. 

"Right, well, I mean..."

"Besides, I'll see you tonight," Lio mutters, taking Galo's bowl out of his hands and sucking a smattering of sauce off his thumb.

Galo's gut flies to his throat in a second. "Tonight?" 

"The guys have a nightshift." He shrugs. "I'll be at your place." He turns on his heel and wanders off before Galo can question him further.

  
  
  


Oh.

  
  
  



	7. Way too into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab the tequila it's about to get spicy

Lio follows Galo home. Slipping his hand into the much larger one beside him as they walk. 

He's had plenty of time to think about this. 

Galo's done his waiting Lio decides as they wander into the apartment.

Because Lio's done waiting, and he's ready to sink his claws into Galo Thymos.

"So... do you want to eat out or in?" Galo asks, throwing his keys on the counter. 

"I'm not hungry." Lio decides, wandering toward the bedroom, lifting his shirt over his head. 

Making sure Galo can see it happen.

He first goes to find something more comfortable to wear. He tugs on one of Galo's old sweatshirts, and tugs off his pants, debating on whether or not to put new ones on. 

Well, the pullover is enough of an outfit by itself. 

Besides, the pants won't stay on long.

The light of the hallway cuts out, and he turns to find Galo watching him from the doorway.

"Yes?" He mutters in his best sultry tone, cocking his head. 

"You sure you're not hungry?" He's examing Lio, his eyes roving up his bare legs.

The gaze shoots to Lio's gut, and he decides, no pants. 

He rests his hands at his hips, "Galo." The man jerks to attention. "Sit on the bed."

Galo cocks his head confused. 

"Why..." 

"Let's talk about dinner later." He snaps at the bedspread, and Galo complies, perching at the edge. 

When Lio sinks into his lap, he gets the hint, running his hands up Lio's back under the heavy sweater. 

Lio sighs deeply, a slight smile crossing his lips as he presses a kiss to Galo's forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asks, just to be sure.

"Fine," Galo mumbles, clearing his throat. "Great right now."

Lio chuckles, brushing the hyper-styled hair out of his face. "Thats good to hear." He runs his hands down Galo's chest. "Are you in the mood to pick up where we left off?"

"Yes." He responds without hesitation wrapping his arms around Lio's waist and pulling him closer.

Lio gasps and steadies himself on Galo's shoulders. "Always with that burning passion, huh." He twirls a strand of Galo's hair between his fingers, before kissing him deeply. 

The burly man supporting Lio sighs between his lips, and his hands do quick work in retracing his steps from the shower. Slipping lower down his waist as Lio loses himself to the feeling of Galo's tongue invading his mouth. 

He needs to get control of this.

Lio reaches down without breaking the kiss. Grabbing Galo's wrists just as they graze his ass.

The large man whines and Lio leans forward. Pushing them back onto the bed. Holding Galo's hands at his sides. 

"Stay there." He mutters, trailing the tips of his fingers up the defined muscles of Galo's forearms. "Don't move an inch," he commands, pulling away to do some investigating of his own. Glad Galo has already foregone his shirt, as he slips his hands down his pecs, circling a nipple in curiosity.

Galo keens, sucking in a deep breath. 

"Don't do that." He mutters. 

"Why not?" Lio does it again, and Galo writhes beneath him. He leaves a soft kiss to Galo's cheek.

Then his neck. 

Until he has the sunkissed skin of his collarbone between his lips. 

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you," Galo admits, heady devotion lingering in his voice as he surveys Lio.

"Well..." Lio sits up, rolling his hips back on the package he feels hardening beneath him. "Thats the idea." He grins down at Galo wickedly through his long lashes. "I want to make sure that the second... I give you permission..." His hands drag lower over his abdomen, tracing the dips of Galo's hips. 

"You can think of nothing but touching me." 

He swallows hard, and Lio feels a burst of delight at how well his plan is playing out. How moldable Galo is. He's whipped already. The idea of it surges through Lio, filled with the power he has over the breathless buffoon beneath him.

Lio leans back to undo the belt on Galo's pants, sliding the fabric down to his ankles. 

* * *

Lio is just...

Wow.

Hovering over him, with those intense eyes, hidden behind loosely hanging tresses as he tells Galo precisely what he wants. 

Galo can't feel his feet. It's unreal, as he watches Lio slide off of his lap. Slipping his briefs down from his thin legs and looking around.

"Lube?"

Galo nods, flicking a finger. "Uh, top... drawer."

Lio returns in a moment, sitting back in his lap. The head of his cock resting against Galo's stomach. 

"You're going to do two things tonight," Lio informs him. Galo sits up, and Lio allows him to. 

"And if you do them right. You might... get to fuck me." He announces. 

Galo nods, catching on to his bit. 

His chest aches from the sheer power his little firecracker can command in just a sweatshirt waving a bottle of lube as if it were a baton.

"One." He presses the tube against his chest. "You're going to stretch me." Galo nods, taking it from his hands, eyes locked on Lio.

"Two. And this is very important." Lio slides his arms around Galo's shoulders. Leaning in to press his face against his lover's cheek. Breath tickling his ear as he exhales his desires. "You're going to suck me off."

Galo might die here and now and have no regrets. He nearly moans out loud. 

Nodding in acknowledgment, because he can't trust his voice to cooperate. 

Lio bites his lip, looking him over in delight, as he points at the headboard. "Up against that."

Galo scoots back, lifting his hands up to grip Lio's thighs as he pulls the smaller man closer. He kissed along his stomach, down between his legs. Until he finds the scruff at the base of his cock.

* * *

Lio breathes out in delight as he's enveloped by Galo's mouth, moving painfully slow down his length. He fists a handful of Galo's hair as the man pulls back, diving forward much quicker this time.

He feels a hand trail up his thigh, slipping between his cheeks circling his entrance. 

"Lube," Lio gasps out. "Strike one."

He hears the tube click open, and a chilly finger returns to its former position.

"Good boy," Lio sighs as he feels the first finger push inside him.

He tugs at the hair in his grip, as Galo works him from both directions. Lio rocks his hips elated by the heightened sense of attention.

"More." He gasps, and finger two slides inside of him.

Lio grits his teeth in an attempt to contain himself.

The gentle giant is working him at such a painstaking pace he wants to chastise him, but he's hitting all the right spots. As his thick fingers curl inside of him probing much deeper than his own. 

Lio has, of course, been planning for this, but he could have never anticipated how good it would actually feel. To have Galo so intimately wrapped around him. Inside him, swallowing his cock as if his life depends on it.

This might be too much, he realizes as he feels a tingling in his thighs that scatters up through his body.

"Galo, stop," Lio calls out, breathing raggedly.

He does. Hesitating with plump lips still wrapped around the head of his cock.

Big blue eyes poised and prepared for the next command. 

Right where Lio wants him.

That does it. 

Lio cries out in ecstasy as he feels himself release into Galo's mouth. The dominant edge wavering as his legs gives out beneath him.

Cum dribbles out of the corner of Galo's lips as he wipes the fluid from his chin. Looking up at Lio with wide eyes.

That tone, the demanding nature. 

He covers his face in shock.

Shit.

He was way too into that...

* * *

It's not the worst thing he's ever tasted. Galo begrudgingly swallows the load.

Well, what else is he going to do with it? 

He glances up at Lio and is met with a look of mortification.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen." He scoots himself off of Galo's hands and sits back on the bed, shaking in what should be post-orgasm bliss.

"What? Lio, that was amazing." Galo insists, grabbing for his face. 

It truly was. The power Lio commands over him. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. The challenging words egging him on, convincing him to fulfill Lio's needs. 

He craves it like oxygen.

Now more so than ever. 

The desire to worship his love spills into his gut. 

Love...

Lio frowns. "It was?"

"Yes." Galo laughs, kissing his cheeks in intense elation. "Oh my god, you were so hot."

Lio swallows hard, staring at him in shock. "But I..."

"Finished early? I don't care" Galo shakes his head. "I'll deal with myself. But damn, you gave me enough material to last a lifetime."

"No... I..." Lio swallows hard. "You liked that?"

"Well, its... cum, not candy, but you know..." he shrugs.

"No... the... bossing."

Galo snorts. "You're always bossy, babe." He kisses his cheeks. "If I didn't like it, we wouldn't be here."

Lio looks at him, perplexed, "It wasn't too much?"

Galo brushes the hair from his face. "I mean, I figured if you had any kinks, domineering would be it." 

"You've thought about my kinks?" Lio raises a brow, looking even more shocked than before.

"Well, it's not like you were going to talk about them." Galo shrugs. "I'm just ready for anything now that I have the chance to figure them all out."

Lio seems to get a second wind at that, pulling him closer by the back of his neck and kissing him deeply. 

"Your mouth tastes gross."

"It tastes like you." Galo shoots back.

"Ew." Lio shoves his chest, laughing. "but I guess I should thank you for doing such a good job."

"Nope," Galo scoops him into his arms. Hugging him tight against his chest and plopping them down on the bed.

"No?"

"Yes." He kisses the back of Lio's neck. 

"You're sure?"

"Listen, I was born with blue balls, one more night's not going to kill me."

Lio quakes and Galo thinks he might have pushed the envelope with that one. 

Until his snickers ring out loud, and he's gasping around the force of his laughter.

"Oh man... how could I have fallen for such a vulgar oaf."

He turns in Galo's arms, beaming up at him and resting a hand to his chest.

"You're one to talk," Galo places a kiss to his forehead, yawning as the workload of the day starts to mingle with the ache in his gut. "So can I tell everyone we're boyfriends yet or what?"

Lio squirms between his arms, humming under his breath. "Maybe... don't tell everyone."

"Why not?" He frowns as panicked eyes realize that his words could be misconstrued.

"I just want to keep it between us for a little." Lio clears his throat. "I don't care if anyone knows... but it feels more exclusive."

"Oh," Exclusive, like some posh club. "Makes sense."

Lio relaxes against his chest and begins drawing circles into his skin. 

Boyfriends. 

Galo thinks as his eyelids start to droop. It's... perfect.

  
  



	8. I just wanted you to know

Lio barges into his apartment the next morning. 

Begrudgingly. 

Though, he did make a point to wait until Galo was up first. 

It's quieter than usual, and he wanders through the house looking for his roommates.

Intertwined on their shared mattress. 

He should have guessed as much. They didn't exactly have a ton of furniture, and they were insistent that Lio gets his own bed first. Though why they haven't invested in their own individual ones is a mystery to him.

They aren't a thing, are they? He wonders for a moment. 

They would have told him if they were. 

He knocks loudly against the doorframe.

Meis jolts up, looking around in confusion. Gueira's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Morning, boss."

"Morning Lovebirds." He teases, "I'm leaving in an hour, though you might want a wakeup call."

Gueira flips him off, and Meis slips out of his arms. 

"How did date night go?" He asks immediately, following Lio toward the bathroom.

"Fine."

"hmmm." 

"We're not discussing it," Lio states firmly, leaning against the doorframe as Meis brushes his teeth. 

"Is is dick smaller in action or something?" Gueira mumbles as he wanders into the kitchen.

"Boundaries," Meis shouts, washing his face next. "Oh, since your here, and we're not talking about whatever happened last night. Did you finish reviewing that release for the housing bill? I got some newspaper lady up my ass about it." He mutters.

Right. 

Lio's been too distracted to get much work done lately. 

The thought of his piling responsibilities weighs on his mind, and he grimaces. "I'll... go approve it now." He trots into his room to rifle through the mass of paperwork he's set in the corner.

There's so much of it now. 

Outlines for legislation, requests for financial aid plans, and the still steadily streaming order sheets for the shelters.

He sighs, finding the requested document, making his adjustments and handing it off to Meis, as they walk out the door. "Looks good to me."

"Thanks, boss." he beams.

"So..." Gueira wraps his arm around Lio's shoulder, throwing his weight on the smaller man.

"Any conversations about my boyfriend have to wait until we're back home." Lio insists, interrupting Gueira's meddling as he saunters toward the firehouse.

Boyfriend. 

The word makes his heart soar, and the thoughts of his crippling responsibility vanish from his mind.

Until he's back in Galo's apartment. 

Stacks of paperwork piled around him as his boyfriend gets crazy with the wok. 

He doesn't need to cook everything in the giant pan. 

Lio wonders if Galo is just really attached to it. 

He scribbles out a section of copy from a press release before clearing it and moving onto the next one. Working through the pile as quickly as he can. 

He only has until Galo finishes cooking before his productivity vanishes.

A steaming bowl of stir fry is placed in front of him, and he realizes Galo seems to only actually know how to cook one thing. 

He works as he eats, feeling Galo's eyes on him.

"Lio..."

"If I can get through these next few pages, I'm all yours." He mutters. Signing off at the bottom of an order form and moving onto the next one.

* * *

Well, this isn't any fun. Galo leans over the back of the couch, watching Lio work long after he said he would stop. He rubs his chin. 

Galo doesn't want to interrupt, but Lio's been way into his projects for the last couple of days. 

Sure he's doing a great deal of work for the city. Helping people all over, as a civil servant and the leader of the burnish coalition. 

He's taken a lot onto his plate.

Lio needs to relax. 

But how can he, when his world is filled with paperwork, charity drives, press conferences, shelter visits, and volunteer work? 

Galo loves his passion, but even he knows everything in moderation.

He pulls himself from the couch, sneaking up behind Lio. He's so in the zone he doesn't notice Galo until he grabs his lover by the sides and lifts him from the chair.

Lio squirms, clutching his arms fiercely and digging his nails in. "GALO!"

The culprit cradles his stiff and unhelpful victim in his arms, crushing him into his chest. "And time! Congratulations!" 

He carries Lio away from the table and sets him down on the couch.

"Galo cut it out I'm busy!"

"No, you're done!" Galo holds him in an iron grip against his chest. "We're relaxing and eating junk food until we get fat." He hears Lio grumble and moves to get a better look at the feisty man in his arms.

Lio's squinting up at him in irritation. "We can hang out later, I need to get this stuff done."

"Later? It's like ten o'clock." Galo laughs. "Come spend some time with me!"

Lio groans, struggling to pull himself away. "Why! I spend every day with you!"

"I really like your company."

He huffs, staring up at the ceiling. His nostrils twitching as his irritation fades.

Just a little more, Galo reasons leaning down to plant kisses along his face, with loud squeaky noises accompanying them. 

Until Lio is struggling again, pushing his face away as his huffs turn to laughter.

"You are so persistent." He mumbles.

"One of my many talents, yes." Galo leaves one final kiss on his forehead. "Are you going to hang out with me now?" He asks. 

"Yes."

"If I let you go, you're not going back to work, right?"

"Right." Lio rolls his eyes, and Galo releases him leaning back. 

Lio cracks his neck, sitting up straight in Galo's lap. He attempts to control the disarray his hair became after the rough treatment. 

Galo reaches out to help him, pushing away strands of tinted green hair and leaving one final kiss on his cheek. 

For emphasis.

Except Lio had the same idea. They lean back at in shock at the unexpected kiss, and Lio stifles his laugh behind his hand. "Oh, no," he giggles. 

Perched on his lap, in one of Galo's old shirts. He seems to like wearing them more than his own formfitting clothing. 

Galo feels his heart swimming in his throat.

"Hey." He mutters. 

Lio clears his throat, "Hey."

"I love you."

Lio freezes, staring at him with those wide magenta eyes and gasping wordlessly for a moment.

Galo takes his hands. "You don't have to say it back, but... I just wanted you to know."

Lio bites his lip, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Thats... nice to know."

He genuinely doesn't care if Lio can't say it back. 

It's not a big deal, he's just so full of energy, glad to have his little firecracker in his arms and–

Lio kisses him. Fast and hard, leaving his lips tingling in the aftermath before he wraps his arms around Galo's shoulders, planting kisses down his jaw, down his neck. 

"Because I love you too."

* * *

"Lio."

He glances up. His portion of rice is half-eaten, and the TV is off in the living room. He blinks in shock.

The kitchen clock only reads eight, but that has no real command over time. He turns back to see Galo yawning in the doorway of his room, rubbing his face.

"Come to bed."

"I'm almost done." He promises. A wave of guilt washing over him at the wince he receives to those words.

"It's... three in the morning." He crosses his arms.

"Oh..." 

"You already missed movie night, don't make me miss out on any more alone time with you."

Lio's empty stomach lurches. 

They agreed on movie night, didn't they? 

Why hadn't Galo stopped him from working through the night like he has been?

"Sorry... I thought..."

"I literally watched the whole movie behind you waiting for you to join me." He sighs. 

Lio sets his pen down, frowning. What's wrong with him? 

Why is he so all or nothing about his work? 

He tugs at his hair and groans, shoving the papers aside. 

He crawls out of the chair to find his back stiff. 

Galo watches him with tired eyes as he wanders past to brush his teeth.

He stays there, squinting in the bright light of the bathroom, uncharacteristically silent. 

"I'm sorry," Lio mutters, spitting into the sink. "I really didn't mean to..."

"Hey," Galo cuts him off. "Don't sweat it." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I just don't like to watch you overwork yourself.

Lio feels his lip quivering, and he finds strong arms encircling him. "I'm sorry..." 

Galo lifts him up, cradling him against his chest. "That's enough out of you." He pecks his forehead and carries him back into the bedroom, laying him down on the sheets. "Now, sleep." He mumbles, sliding his hands under Lio's shirt to hold him flush against his chest.

Lio sighs, pulling the blankets up around them. Never, as long as he lives, does he want to see that look on Galo's face.

The defeat that sat behind the fake grin. So reminiscent of when they were just roommates. 

When Galo was left in the dust. He looks back at his boyfriend, already passed out, snoring into his neck. He must have been so lonely, but he never said a damn thing.

About any of his problems, Lio realizes.

He bottles them up. Stuffs them away, so no one worries.

He had opened his arms up to Lio. Letting him take over his life without a peep about what he was going through.

He rolls over in Galo's arms, shoving his face into his broad chest.

What did he do to deserve Galo? 

Nothing, and yet he's all Galo wants. 

His nose stings at the thought, but he pushes it aside.

He needs to return the favor in every way he can.

  
  
  
  



	9. Pity Party

Galo hangs upside down on the sofa of the firehouse staring at the flickering lights in the ceiling above him. 

Someone should fix that.

But he's the only one here, and he can't get up there himself. 

Maybe if he sat on Varys shoulders, then had Lucia oh his. Then they could reach it.

He grumbles, letting his arms flop to the side. It's boring being left in the station while the rest of the team is off, being heroic. 

His two-week probation isn't up yet. He's chomping at the bit to get back out into the action.

So he can come home as exhausted as Lio does every day. Tired and sore. He misses being useful. 

Not to mention, he's already cleaned every inch of the station, oiled, and ironed out every bolt and kink in the place. 

It feels like he's just wasting time sitting on his ass and trying to discern how many firefighters it takes to screw in a lightbulb.

He hears the doors to the garage lift, and he cranes his neck to watch as the trucks pile in. The crew climbs out sooty and sweaty as usual. Lio included. He's not sure exactly what Lio does in the field without him, but he knows Lio's not happy about it. 

He spent about an hour the other night stomping around the living room without saying a word until he finally threatened Galo with a probation of his own if he ever got hurt on the job again.

He's cute when he's mad.

Galo spots the tuft of light hair bobbing between his cohorts. 

He seems to be in a better mood now, at least. 

Lio trots up to Galo, observing his upside-down position.

"Your brain fixed yet?"

Galo shrugs. "I'm sending all the blood there, so it works faster."

Lio raises his brow, placing his hands on his hips and leaning down. "Sounds like a solid plan. No way that can possibly make a concussion worse." He laughs.

"Almost a mild concussion." Galo corrects him sitting up. 

Galo didn't want to make a big deal out of movie night. 

Lio's been timely about putting his work away since, and he knows his little firecracker feels terrible about it.

He'd never call Lio that to his face, he realizes. The shorter man might actually kill him.

Galo catches sight of Ignus as he walks by and excuses himself.

"Cheif!" 

Ignus pauses, giving Galo a stern side-eye. 

"My brain feels better now, I'm really in the zone, and I've cleaned like... the entire station." He slumps over the guardrail, sectioning off the lounge from the garage. "Can I be cleared to go back into the field?"

"No." He states coldly and walks away before Galo can press his argument further.

He feels a reassuring pat to the shoulder, and Aina's joined him, followed by the rest of the crew, plopping down on the couches to nurse sore muscles and relax from the tense call.

"Ask him again later, he might say yes if you reach the double digits." She offers sarcastically.

"I have nothing to do around here!" He groans, dangling himself over the guardrail.

He feels another hand, delicate and soft, that sends sparks through his mind. How can he possibly know Lio by touch now?

"You literally have two more days." Lio laughs. "You'll be fine."

He pouts up at his boyfriend, and Lio smirks. 

"Can we do anything to make it easier on you?"

Galo thinks. What more could he possibly want? Lio's hand trails down his bicep, and he twitches a little in excitement. 

"Well..."

"Keep it, pg." Lio whispers, 

"Oh!" Aina exclaims. Galo almost forgot she was there. "A new restaurant just opened up down the street. We could all grab dinner!" She motions to Varys and Lucia, who nods in agreement.

"Sure, I could eat." Lucia offers.

They haven't gone out as a team in a while. It would be great to have everyone together again.

The prospect sends Galo's spirits soaring as he turns to Lio, who still hasn't said anything. His brows are pinched as he examines his phone, it's ringing with an unknown number showing on the screen.

"Lio." Galo nudges him. 

He glances up. "Yeah, sounds great, hang on." 

He trots off to answer the call, and Galo deflates.

Will he ever find a happy medium for work time and playtime? 

The phrasing lights his cheeks on fire, and he shakes his head.

Patience Thymos, he reminds himself. Lio's doing important work, he can't map everything out to suit Galo's needs. 

That's just selfish.

"Lio will come if we get Gueira and Meis to join," Galo informs them.

Varys salutes and goes to find the former Burnish.

He feels a light tickle to his arm and flinches. Aina leans over him, with a probing grin spread across her face.

"Keep it PG, huh?" She chuckles.

"Uh..."

"What's that about?" She cocks her head, joining him to sit on the guard rail.

Galo lifts his head, looking around to make sure no one can hear them. It's exclusive, but not a real secret. He leans in to whisper to her.

"We're... you know..."

"No, I don't know." She pinches his bicep for emphasis. "spill."

"He's... we're dating now."

She snorts. "About damn time."

Galo cocks a brow.

"You look just like him when you do that."

"Shut up."

"You shut up." She shoves his shoulder. "Dating Lio Fotia." She sighs. "Good job, I'm glad to hear that finally worked out between you two." She beams at him, and he can't help but let the smile infect him.

"Don't tell anyone, though." He adds, sliding out from the rung of the guardrail.

"Why?"

"Lio wants to stay on the down-low about it, I guess." He shrugs.

"Oh?"

"Its exclusive information. Need to know basis only." He wags a finger.

"Well, I'm touched, you could tell me." She giggles.

"Tell you what?" Gueira is leading the group back over. 

"I got my hand stuck in a vacuum cleaner the other day." Galo formulates a lie quickly. 

Though, thats not exactly a lie. 

It just hasn't happened for a while.

Gueira nods, examing him closely. "It get stuck on your neck too?" He tugs at the edge of Galo's shirt, pulling it down far enough to catch the full onslaught of a purple bruise placed along the bulge on his collar bone.

"Get enough brain yet to make a full recovery?" Gueira laughs.

"n-no." He tries to formulate a new lie as Lio rejoins them, followed by Meis.

"Hey guys, I gotta..." He stares at the bruise. His eyes flick to Gueira and then at Galo, and he shakes his head. Gueira lets go of the shirt stepping aside.

"We have to attend an emergency event." He informs them. "We'll meet you guys there?" Lio offers wincing at Galo's obvious disappointment.

He pouts. "Can't it wait?" 

"No, unfortunately, but I'll be there." Lio offers him an apologetic smile.

"You need me to come?" Gueira asks.

"Well... it's a press thing–" Meis start to say.

"Great, have fun." He waves a hand stretching. 

Galo's still pouting, and Lio looks torn. Gritting his teeth and offering his boyfriend a pat to the shoulder. "I promise."

"You promised movie night." Galo huffs. 

No. 

He's not getting upset about it. This is Lio's job, he can't get mad at him for it.

Lio nods. "It's not like I'm running off to have fun without you." Lio snorts. "Yeah, I just–" he pauses suddenly aware of the company that's attending the conversation.

Well, the stealth angle didn't last all that long. 

Lio notices too and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you in an hour." He takes Galo's hand and squeezes it. "Promise."

-

Galo's foot won't stop tapping on the ground. He's barely touched the stack of slices piled up on his plate. 

Its been an hour and a half, Lio hasn't texted him once. Despite his insistent request for updates.

"Galo, eat." Aina chastizes him from across the table. "Thats a lot of food you're wasting."

He bites into a slice in irritation. 

Lio promised.

Gueira shoves the untouched slices into a box and presses it against Galo's chest. "Why don't we take a walk."

He steers Galo out of the restaurant.

The burnish watches him out of the corner of his eye as they walk. "So...." He mutters. 

Galo feels heat rising in his chest, he doesn't want to be mad at Lio... But he's allowed to be. 

He promised. 

And once again, Galo's playing second fiddle to work. 

"What's on your mind," Gueira asks when Galo says nothing.

"What do you mean?" 

"Just seems like a little more than usual." Gueira shoves his hands in his pockets, and Galo feels something snap in his head.

"You know I'm not actually a moron right." He flares his nostrils staring down at the former burnish, who simply blinks at him in shock. "I have thoughts and feelings too." His shoulders quake as he tries to contain the rush of emotion, wracking his body

"Chill dude..."

"No." Galo shakes his head, feeling the cardboard of the pizza box in his hands crumple under the force of his grip. "Lio promised," he mutters. "He's been... so invested in his work he hasn't been sleeping again." He snaps. "I just don't want to be left in the dust while he works his life away."

"Oh, shut up." Gueira turns on him, his relaxed tone replaced with agitation. He cocks his head to the side to examine him. "You might play tonsil hockey with him, but you don't get to control how he spends his time." He jams a finger into Galo's chest for emphasis.

Galo breaths deeply, his anger rising with the accusation. "I'm not... trying to control him." 

"You are," Gueira scrunches his mouth into a thin line. His voice rising to meet Galos. "A lot of what we do is on call. Just like it is in the firehouse. You can't expect him to drop everything to attend your little pity party just because you're moody." He waits to make sure the words stick. 

"I know what he's doing is important, its good work. I want to support him, but he gets too into it–"

"Your opinion on that doesn't matter." Gueira roars, sticking out his chin.

"Dude," Galo blinks at him in shock. "He was up until three am the other day. He didn't even notice how long he had been working."

"Thats the nature of the job."

He's getting too riled up. Gueira's accusations and his complete dismissal of Lio's station are starting to infuriate him. Making Galo stiff with irritation.

He needs to calm down as he realizes they're both on the same side. They both love Lio, and they both want what's best for him. It's just that their tactics are different. 

Galo lowers his eyes, trying to control his tone of voice. "He needs to rest too."

"Sure, he needs to learn to put his foot down. But you can't throw a temper tantrum every time he has to uphold a work commitment." Gueira crosses his arm, sneering at the man twice his width. "If you blow up, so will he." Gueira jabs his finger into Galo's chest and twists it in determination. "You fuel his fire, you know. If I ever find out you did something to dampen that flame, so help me god, I will happily burn your ass into dust."

Galo concedes to the burnishes fury. Despite the threat being much less viable these days.

"What do I do then?" Galo grits his teeth, glancing at his aggressor. "How do I... help Lio without hurting him?"

Gueira squints, looking up as if it's a complicated question. 

"Hang on." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Hey, it's me." He glances at Galo and turns around to mutter something into the phone. 

He goes quiet for a while and then whispers, thanks. "Meis says you need to talk to him."

Galo furrows his brow. "I... You had to call Meis to get that idea?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was the right one." He rests his hands on his hips. "You're right though, It's not rocket science. Talk with your words for once instead of your tongues."

"You... are wildly misinformed about our relationship." Galo groans.

"Well, it's not like my source is any good." He snickers, leaving a firm punch to Galo's arm. 

The force behind it implies that he wants it to hurt, but it feels almost like a light slap. "Look just. Be an adult about this, huh?"

"Yeah." Galo rubs the back of his neck. 

His quick anger dying down. 

He can be an adult about this.

  
  



	10. Firecracker

Three hours later, Lio is sprinting through the streets of Promopolus. 

That press conference lasted way too long. He didn't even need to be there for the first half. Meis left to go home a long time ago, Gueira said that they wrapped up at the restaurant and everyone either went home or back to work. 

And that Galo was not taking it well.

He dodges traffic as he runs a stop signal on the crosswalk, making his way to Galo's. 

Bursting into the apartment, breathing heavily. 

He catches sight of sharp blue hair over the rim of the couch. 

He doesn't move when Lio comes in.

"Hey!" He kicks off his shoes, running up to greet Galo. "I am so, so so so sorry," Lio mumbles jumping over to sit beside him on the couch.

Galo glances over at him. He's scowling something fierce. 

Not mad, just... disappointed.

It crushes Lio. 

He can feel his nose start to tingle, and he grips the fabric of Galo's pants in his hands."The press conference went way over time." Lio sniffles. "I'm so sorry. I'll never–"

"Lio," Galo mutters, running a hand through his hair. "It's just pizza,"

He shakes his head. "It's important to you."

"Yeah, but.." Galo shrugs, taking a deep breath. "You're working. I'm upset, but... I can't expect you to drop everything for me." He says it as if he's trying to convince himself its the right thing to say.

Lio blinks at him in surprise. 

"That's... very mature of you."

"Gueira almost kicked my teeth in earlier, cause I was mad. Actually, mad." He mentions casually trying to wipe the rare scowl from his face.

"But.." He sits up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can... we talk about this," Galo asks, shifting to level with him. "I don't expect all of your time to revolve around me. But I would like... to know that I won't be... left with the check all the time."

Lio nods vigorously. "Of course." He takes Galo's hands. Wishing so desperately, he had the words to put his usual crooked grin back on his face. 

He takes a deep breath. "Ever since the promare left. I felt cold. Empty, like... I had lost the part of my soul that drove me to fulfill some... greater purpose." He frowns, wondering if Glao could empathize with what he was trying to say. "And I know the way I work isn't healthy..." He sighs, "but part of me... seems to think that if I keep burning, I can fill the hole that they left.

Galo nods slowly. "I can understand that." He observes Lio keenly. "We're both pretty all, or nothing, aren't we."

Lio laughs, glad he understands. "I... really want to be better, with splitting up working time and Galo time." Lio squeezes his fingers.

He snickers. "Galo time?"

"Sure." Lio kisses the palm of his hand. Calloused and worn, covered in small scars. Lio runs his fingers over his lifeline, trying to formulate his thoughts. "I... want to make time for you, that will be as important as work time. Because you deserve that." Lio mutters. "You... never brought it up, but... when I moved out. You were lonely too, weren't you?"

Galo sighs and nods. "Yeah. I didn't want to impose."

"Because the only thing you think about is the people around you." Lio laughs. "And it's time someone started doing the same for you."

Galo smiles softly, and Lio melts, glad to see him starting to come back to his usual self.

"Can we start now?" He asks, leaning back and pulling Lio into his lap.

"With Galo time?"

"Yea.."

Lio nods, lifting his chin to kiss him softly. "What do you want to do? We can redo movie night?"

Galo looks tired as he nods. His usual harsh grin brushing over his lips.

Lio watches it in awe. So acutely aware of how the ice in his mind has melted away without him even noticing. 

Freeing the warmth locked in his heart. He's ready to embrace it and let it flow out of him. Through Galo, and back.

Like lifesaving fire born from the lips of urgent love.

* * *

The credits roll, and Lio stirs in Galo's lap. The big arms surrounding him shift to position him better, as he runs a hand over Galo's chest. 

"You tired?" Lio asks, leaning up to kiss along his jaw, down his neck.

His hands had been circling a particular spot on his thigh for the better half of an hour.

The question was only a curtesy.

Galo shrugs, his hands coming up to grip at Lio's hips, untucking his shirt from around his waist to trail his fingers under the fabric.

"Nope, but seem's like you aren't either my little firecracker." The pet name slips out before Galo can stop himself. He freezes, swearing under his breath.

Lio pulls away, his eyes wide, and a heavy blush spreads across his cheeks.

"What did you just call me?"

Okay, he's not mad. Galo's tongue goes dry. "Firecracker?"

He stares at his boyfriend open-mouthed, before biting his lip. "You're such a fucking dork." Lio closes the space between them in a second. Holding his face tight and burning against his chest as Galo dives headfirst into the blaze. 

"Bedroom," Lio demands against his lips, focusing his full attention on him. Tugging his shirt over his head, and Galo scoops him up into his arms. He receives a soft giggle as he carries his domineering little boyfriend into their room.

Their room.

The blaze consumes him as he pushes Lio back against the wall. Holding him there with one arm as his other goes to fist tightly into his hair. Lio's legs wrap around him, and his tongue plunges between Galo's lips. Eliciting a drawn-out moan from deep in his throat.

Lio rocks his hips, and Galo can feel him hardening through his sweats. 

His mouth tingles at the reminder of the forceful climax from their last attempt at this. Lio's moving faster this time. More insistent as the space around them is filled with breathless gasps and hurried whispers. 

"Bed," Lio mutters, holding Galo's cheeks in his hands. His eyes stern and focused. 

He wants this so bad, Galo can practically feel the need seeping out of him as he rushes them the short distance to the mattress. 

"Put me down, and strip," Lio commands, sitting back. Shirtless, with a prominent bulge springing in his jeans. 

He undoes his pants as he watches Galo shirk off the unnecessary clothing. As he drops his boxers to the floor, Lio crawls closer. "Grab the lube and stay there." He mutters, rolling his head to the side, his eyes drinking in the full sight of Galo's naked body.

He feels unnecessarily exposed under that gaze, as Galo does as he's told.

"Consider this an apology," Lio mutters, taking the tube from him. He spreads his legs to the side as he sits on the bed, and takes Galo's hips in his hands. 

He sucks in a breath, and slides his lips over Galo's cock, groaning around the length.

Oh. 

Galo fists his hands in Lio's hair and bites the inside of his lip. 

He hopes they never reach a point where apologies need to be worded deeper than this.

He's breathless at the sight of Lio below him. Taking him in as best he can, wrapping slim fingers around the length, he can't fit into his mouth. 

Galo bites his lip, throwing his head back in elation.

"Hey."

He's stopped. Galo looks down. 

"Watch me," Lio mutters, brow cocked, and nostrils flared. "I'm trying to apologize to you." He unclicks the bottle of lube, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "So, watch me." He mutters as he takes Galo again and reaches between his legs.

Stretching himself, for Galo. 

He moans, feeling his mind fill with flashes of desire. Consumed by Lio, working himself with the same determined focus he sets on every task. He's vocal around Galo, whining and sighing as he bobs his head down his girthy cock. Lips stretched wide to accommodate him.

"Fuck Lio," He breathes out finally. He can't hold on for much longer. Not with that posture, those vocals. Eyes piercing him, watching for any sign that Galo's stopped paying attention. "If you keep this up, you're not going to get the happy ending you want."

Lio nods and slides himself off.

"Fine, I'm ready."

* * *

Galo's on his back now, arms stretched out over his head, hidden by tufts of azure hair spread out in delightful disorder. 

Deep breaths, Lio tells himself, pressing against the head of Galo's cock. 

It's... well massive. 

Sure as hell bigger than anything Lio's experienced. 

He bites his lip, gasping out as Galo penetrates him, filling him up. He's pressing kisses to Lio's neck, and a hand runs through his hair.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"Shh.." Lio moans, "I'm just getting adjusted." He wraps his arms around Galo's shoulders, and he feels hands on his ass, supporting him and lowering him down gently. Muttering words of encouragement in his ear as Lio takes him in.

Galo could be so rough, Lio realizes. He could be a real monster if he wanted to. With those rippling biceps, able to comfortably hold Lio as if he were a stack of books. That gentle pace and the calm words, it overwhelms him as he loosens and tries a tentative flick of his hips. 

Galo slides in deeper, and he cries out in delight, satisfied with the lack of immediate pain.

"Go." He breathes, and Galo rocks his hips up, meeting Lio's downward thrust in sloppy synchrony. 

He grips the back of Galo's neck like a lifeline. Quivering as the intensity of their pace batters him. 

Lio groans without care or concern, letting himself be taken by his unabashed passion for the man between his legs.

"Lio," Galo mutters, gripping his hips tighter as his pace picks up. "Lean back." He pants. "I want to see you."

Lio grabs his shoulders instead, rolling onto his back.

Galo repositions himself and takes Lio's hips, losing his careful patience, consumed by urgent passion. 

Lio clings to the sheets above his head, gasping in the thrill of it all as he feels Galo. Only Galo, panting and moaning in his ear, driving deeper than anyone has ever gone before. 

"Lio..." He gasps again, leaning up for one final kiss, jerking his hips fervently as he finishes inside his lover. Lio can practically taste the sucrose moan he releases against his lips when he cums. 

The quaking of Galo's body in his final thrusts sends Lio over the edge. Bucking against Galo's cock left softening inside of him. 

He can't feel his legs, or his ass for that matter, as Galo curls up beside his gasping partner.

Lio reaches out, and Galo wraps a hand around his waist. 

Embers run through his veins as he basks in the orgasmic glow. Sighing, he plants a gentle kiss to Galo's lips. 

"If this is how you apologize, feel free to skip all the pizza dates you want." Galo laughs, his eyelids flickering on the verge of closing. 

"A real romantic you are, you know that," Lio mutters, wrapping himself around his big lug, uncaring of his sore body, and the mess of them. 

"Love you," Lio mutters into his shoulder, as he feels Glao drifting off.

"I love you too, my little firecracker." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd done!
> 
> I'd be joyously celebrating the end of my Promare brain rot...
> 
> If I wasn't working on another ten+ chapter fic. :,)  
> Well, sleep is for the weak anyway!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you fancy @ej__nope


End file.
